


The Talisman Quest

by Clay_Kelly



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay_Kelly/pseuds/Clay_Kelly
Summary: Across the sea from Phyrria, the land of Crail is home to the people who re called scavengers on Phyrria. It is also home to dragons. The people of Crail and the dragons are unknown to one another until two unlikely youngsters meet. Together they must set out to collect talismen whose power can help prevent another war between people and dragons.





	The Talisman Quest

The Talismen Quest

Chapter 1

Fren surveyed the valley below. Dalesh was the most verdant of the tribes" territories and her eyes were accustomed to the countless shades of green. They say that other tribes could only see a fraction of the greens that the Dalesh people could distinguish. Fren felt deep pride at how easily she could move amongst the trees and the underbrush, almost invisible if she wanted. All her tribe folks could blend in but that was only one of the skills they possessed. Born high in the trees in the traditional boweries, the Dalesh had unmatched balance. They could eat off the trees for a lifetime without ever stepping foot on the ground and they could syphon off all the water they needed from the right leaves and flowers. 

Fren knew there were other tribes with whom the Dalesh occasionally interacted and she often found herself staring over the emerald hills to the far horizon wondering what is was like in the other territories. She heard stories of Dalesh leaving to join other tribes and there were a few in her tribe who were known to have come from other places but that was a hard move to make when you weren’t born to the trees.

It wasn't a day to dream about the Felders with their open meadows and cultivated lands, whose lack of tree cover made Fren"s skin crawl with fear. Nor could she dwell on the Icans of the mountains with their high caves and deep gorges. She felt there was something she could relate to in the Icans whose embrace of heights on their cliffs rivaled or even topped that of the Dalesh. Of the Northern Territories Fren knew less and wondered more. The tribes there were said to derive from the banished or shamed within the core tribes and were driven to the lands of the ice. Fren wondered if the Artans of the north counted shades of white like she counted greens. She supposed they must but how anyone could love white as she loved green, was hard to believe.

Today was the eve of her 13th birthday, the last day of her childhood before she became a Daleroon, a noviciate on the path to tribe membership. Well, she would be if the reading ceremony went well. At dawn tomorrow, Fren and seven of her tribemates would climb the mother cypress to submit to Bronwel, the seer of the Dalesh. Bronwel had tested potential novitiates for as long as anyone could remember. Castin, her best friend, claimed Bronwel was 200 moons but no one knew and with her ebony skin as smooth as an egg shell and her pitch hair and wide yellow eyes, she could as well have been 9 as 99. Some even said that she may have been an Artian orphan, but none said that within her earshot and none would dare ask. Bronwel might not be the chieftain, but her word was final, and always had been.

Fren should have no concerns about the reading tomorrow. She was from one of the oldest Dalesh families, her father was the secondary healer and her mother ran the league of builders. Not one of her sisters or cousins had ever failed to enter the novitiate. Jeru, her brother, of course didn’t make it but there never was a question of his advancing. Jeru was special. He never passed a single staging test and at 5 her parents stopped trying. Jeru could neither weave a fly rope nor catch a triss bird for dinner but he was the happiest Dalesh in the tribe and on any given sundown he could be found in any of a dozen aeries singing and eating with the families. No Dalesh could ever sing like Jeru and Fren would miss him when she went away on the novitiate path. If she went away.

Tomorrow, Bronwel would cut into Fren"s arm and read her blood and it is said that the blood cannot lie and no secrets could be hidden from Bronwel, and therefore the tribe. When they knew her secret Fren would never be a novitiate and would likely be cast out to try her fate with the Ican or the Felders far away from her trees. While she sat gazing over her land, what she wondered was whether she should she run tonight or should she hope that her secret would remain hidden in the morning? Fren had a big secret, one not even Castin knew. Fren had a friend, and her friend was a dragon.

 

Chapter 2

Crail was a vast continent a sail of many weeks, for the seafaring tribes, from the continent known as Phyrria. For Fren and her tribes it was hard to imagine a time when the people of Crail and the dragons of Phyrria were trading partners. In Phyrria, trading outposts were established far along the coasts and deep inland to promote trade with each of the tribes. The Crailing, as Fren"s people were known, used to travel safely around that kingdom regardless of the internal politics of the dragon tribes, their wares were needed and the trading was good. This relationship existed for so long, no one was entirely sure when or how it began, an odd pairing of the ultimate predator and what might have been prey. But dragons respect intellect and the two races shared a love of learning, of ingenuity and culture that lead to a natural partnership. 

Many Crail and many dragons learned a common tongue which, though crude due to the divergent ways human and dragons sound words, enabled a robust communication and many of the tribes elders on both sides could read the writing of the other race. The Crail with their nimble hands and skill with tools produced items prized in Phyrria. They traded parchment, jewelry, inks and cloths while the Crail valued ore and fur. When the terms of trade needed updating or discussing, elders of Crail would be offered a ride with the dragons over the sea to trade consults.

But those years were long ago forgotten, generations had passed since the first dragon scorching. In that time, the Crail fell under the leadership of a brazen and greedy leader from the mountains named Paros. He envied the dragons" magic and sought ways to exert influence in Phyrria. He began a campaign to acquire and control a dragon animus. While the history was lost ages ago, there were those in Phyrria who would recall that the fault lay too with an animus named Falcon Eye. Falcon Eye was ever attempting to increase his power across the tribes. Together they set about capturing dragon eggs from lineages that included animus blood. The eggs were taken to Crail where Paros hid the dragonettes away in a cave in Ican while Falcon Eye tested them during regular visits to see if their animus powers would emerge. If there were no sign of powers, the story was told, the dragonettes were killed. 

In time, however, their undertakings were discovered when a trade delegation unearthed stolen eggs and traced them to Paros. The wrath of the dragons was swift. Falcon Eye swiftly turned on Paros and attacked the Crail enchanting many dragons of Phyrria to believe that the plan was a Crail-wide effort to dominate and control dragons. With these powerful dragons convinced of the deceit of Crail, others soon followed. The ensuing attack was brutal. Some say that not a living thing remained alive in Crail after the scorching but people did survive and in time all they would remember was an unprovoked attack from Phyrria. Angry, many wanted to attack in return but it was clear that the humans of Crail were no match for dragons as adversaries in war and they chose instead to hide.

Many Crail people lived in Phyrria and took the brunt of the attacks. They went into hiding living a life of fear unable to return home as the dragons patrolled the coasts burning any ship that attempted to sail to or from Phyrria. The Phyrrian Crail lost contact with their home and over a few generations they adapted to their clandestine existence as well as living without the many advances of their homeland. The dragons called them Scavengers.

Fren was raised in a peaceful Crail where no dragon contact had been recorded in generations though the time had not erased all the fear and hatred towards Dragons. In her earliest schooling the story of the scorching was told including the idea that every Crail living in Phyrria had been slaughtered. They had no way of knowing that many survived and were living an entirely different existence in that land. Fren learned the fear and the anger but she also learned fascination and awe. In her heart she wished there were some way she would someday be able to see a dragon.

The story of the scorching, as with all stories in history, has many more sides than are often taught and passed down. What Crail elders did not teach the young, and what those who knew kept quiet, was that descendants of the stolen dragons remained on Crail.

 

Chapter 3

Wester awoke in the early morning and stretched is cramped wings.

"Ow, please remove your talon from my snout little brother," Came the complaint from the still dark cave. 

"What are you doing over here, Peregrin, you have your own side of the cave?" Asked Wester shoving his big sister out of the way. They shared one of the many caves entwined in the roots of the great sequoia forest of Crail. No one would think that they were brother and sister to look at them. Peregrin was a large dragonette the color of a poppy with orange under her wings and a yellow streak down her back. Her brother was smaller in stature, black on his wings but when he took to the sky his belly and underwings were like shifting waves of the sea. 

"I needed a little warmth, there was a drip on my side of the cave last night" Said Peregrin getting to her feet, "I hate this cave, do you think we can find another?"

"Fleet would never let us take anything better, we’re lucky to have this one." Wester returned. 

The tribe's leader was a cranky old dragon who drilled them daily in the basic tenets of Crail dragons. "Stay low, stay hidden and stay away from the Crail." For generations, the small tribe of dragons on Crail, descended from the original kidnapped eggs, existed in a shadow life fearing the Crail's greater numbers and never knowing exactly who they were. They had only the most basic survival school training and little other formal learning. When Falcon Eye fled and blamed Paros and the Crail for the kidnapping, the dragonettes on Crail were left to their own devices. The original eggs came from many of the Phyrria tribes and at the time of the scorching, twelve dragonetes were in Crail. They were too young to have been killed while Falcon Eye waited to test their animus status. None were older than three and had they been left, unaware of the tribes across the sea and unaware that there was such a thing as an animus.

"What will you do today?” Peregrin asked her brother. 

He knew what she would be doing, what she was always doing. Peregrin would be with her beau, the dashing Flex. Flex was an ice blue dragon, rare in Crail for his single coloration. Different dragon types had mixed for so long on Crail that it was rare to find a dragon with only one tone. Peregrine was smitten and the two had been a pair for almost a year. They would bond immediately but required permission from Fleet and that would never be granted before they turned six. 

“I'll be in the forest" answered Wester, "hunting squirrels."

"You are obsessed with those stringy little snacks. Honestly, Wes, you’ll get bloated and never find a mate."

Wester rolled his eyes and gave her a "ha ha ha" and walked out into the morning mist. Wester was used to the mockery and it rolled right off his scales. He loved his sister but would not mind too much when she paired with Flex leaving him to his solitary cave. The truth was, he wasn’t going to hunt squirrels whose fluffy tails made him gag, he was going to meet a girl. Peregrine would have be so happy, if only the girl were a dragon.

 

Chapter 4

One year ago Wester had been stalking at the edge of the great wood. The Crail tribes never went into the great sequoias and the dragons could live in relative security. They developed powerful but shortened wings to fly amid the lofty trees and rarely, if ever above. Above they might been seen from afar by an adventurous Crail scouting for resources or food. While the Crail dragons did not know the full history of the dragon-Crail relationship, they knew that they were in the minority and were very much at risk if found out. The dragons, without a system of tribes or queens were apt to wander off and live solitary lives and as such no one knew how many dragons were in Crail but it was likely no more than 50 or 100 and that wouldn't be enough in a full on conflict with the Crail tribes. 

Wester was one of the curious ones and he did push the territorial boundaries whenever he could pluck up the courage to sneak away, usually on some false "squirrel mission." This time he tracked along the edges of the forest where the trees grew smaller and denser and scrub faded into the fields of the Felders to the east and Dalesh to the west. He liked the fields for their incredible openness and he twitched to stretch his wings over the vast openness.

With his night black top scales Wester was well camouflaged in the dark underbrush and he settled behind a fallen tree, resting his snout against the warm damp wood. The occasional passing beetle made a satisfying snack and in due course he drifted to sleep. 

"Whhhhaaaaat?" he shouted when he awoke with a start find a Crail girl stepping on his snout. He fell backwards in shock and faced the girl on his back, aqua belly scales in full view.

She jolted back in surprise but what she said was, “you're beautiful," as she gazed down at him from the log. Of course Wester couldn’t understand her but her tone and the look in her eyes was so clearly admiring and devoid of hostility that he relaxed a bit and got to his feet. From her place upon the log, the girl was almost eye to eye with the dragon and she gave him a broad smile. Wester mirrored her look and grinned back. Predictably, the display of so many teeth had a mixed effect on the girl and while she looked curious she was clearly more than a little bit scared. He closed his snout and smiled, with his mouth shut instead. 

The girl took off the bow and quiver on her shoulders and sat on the log, she tapped the wood beside her and smiled once again. Taking it as an invitation, Wester moved toward her and sat on the ground aside the log, knowing that next to her on the log he would tower over her. The girl pointed to herself and said "Fren." 

It might be worth noting that human talk sounds a bit similar to a dragon as a chipmunk"s chattering sounds to a human. Likewise, the language of dragons resembles the churn of rapids in a river in turn with the low rumble of thunder. But, in the days of the Phyrria-Crail trading, it became clear that each species could understand the other with practice though neither could speak in the other’s tongue. 

Wester considered this little human. She stood about the height of his belly with smooth skin which shone a warm copper color making him think of the sun. Her dark hair was short and sprang enthusiastically in all directions as she nervously ran her fingers through it. Wester thought it seemed temptingly soft like thistle down. The girl had golden eyes near the color of her skin and a long nose and wide mouth. Crail dragons said that all humans were the same but Wester had learned from his stealthy observations that they each varied in color, size and shape just as did the dragons. She seemed thin and muscular unlike the stockier Felders he had been watching with their fair hair and black eyes. He thought, without knowing why, that she seemed nice.

"Wester" said the dragon pointing at his chest and she nodded uncertainly.

"I live in there," he gestured back into the trees " far away in the Sequioas, I’m not supposed to talk to you and you aren’t supposed to know where I live but you can’t understand me so I guess that’s OK, right?"

The girl had been watching his mouth move in an aspect that suggested she was trying to follow what he was saying without much success but when he asked a question, the inflection in his voice clearly suggested a question and she nodded in agreement. So, without knowing what else to do, he went on talking.

"The dragons have been afraid of you for ever, you know? Fleet would lose his mind if he saw me. I don’t really understand why. You have such interesting tribes and we could learn a lot from you, I think. Well, that and you’re pretty small and soft so I don’t think you can be much of a threat." 

Wester tapped a talon to his side making a light click click click sound as claw touched scale. He said "scales," then reached out toward her shoulder and she flinched back.

"Oh, how rude of me," Wester frowned "I shouldn’t have tried to touch a stranger." He looked around and saw soft mound of moss growing on the fallen log. He stroked it with his talon and said "soft" then pointed at her skin and smiled. 

The girl followed his movement and then beamed at him and, pointing to herself she said, "skin," and held out her arm to him and mimicked stroking her arm. Wester tentatively reached out and seeing her stay without flinching away he very gently stroked her arm. One would think a dragon talon would have no sensitivity to softness but they do, most dragons love smooth and soft things. Wester did. In fact his explorations disguised as "squirreling" were only sort of fake. He actually spent a good deal of time trying to catch squirrels but the intent was to pet them and try to befriend them, rather than to eat. He was more of a fish and berries dragon. She reached back out to him and chirped something that sounded to him like a question. He nodded and shifted closer and watched her as she tested his scales with her tiny fingers. They both smiled. 

Just then, the sun dipped low over the rolling hills and a ray glinted off of Wester’s scales. Fren pulled back her hand and looked around as if waking from a dream. She pointed to herself and away along the edge of the woods to the west. She looked sad as she gathered up her bow and backed away. It had been a strange and oddly satisfying encounter but not altogether unusual for Wester. After years of spying on the Crail he felt he knew them and, let’s face it, he had a bit of a reputation for trying to befriend prey. It was going to impact his ability to find a mate! But this was a little different, this would not be patiently smiled upon and yet he wanted to see her again.

Wester snorted briefly to get her attention and then hoping his intent would be clear he said,

“I'll come again tomorrow, or the next day. Here, to this spot. Will you come too?" He gestured with his talon and then to the spot on the ground by the log. Then again to her and to her spot on the log. She looked at him and then over her shoulder with a worried expression and then back at him. Wester understood her concern as it was the same for him but he hoped she would consider. He tried again. "Please come again," he said leaning down low, bringing his snout to the level her head, "Fren." Now, as we know Dragons and humans can’t make the same sounds but Wester has watched the girl’s mouth as she formed her name and practiced saying it in his mind as the sat together. It came out "Flthaanf," but she lit up and seemed to know he was saying her name. She nodded, patted the log and ran off through the underbrush so quickly he wondered if she had ever been there.

 

Chapter 5

As the sun began to set almost a year later, Fren remained in her tree top lookout unable to bring herself to head back to the village. For weeks she worked through in her mind what it might be like to run away and live at the edge of the sequoias near Wester. She could survive, she was pretty sure. Fren was savvy forager and a pretty impressive bow-woman to boot. With Wester near, she could live safely, she was sure. But, what of her family and Castin? What of Wester’s. It made no sense to try to live with only one friend and one not even of your own species. But, what would her fate be if she was found out? If Bronwel really could look into her and read all her secrets? 

She might have begun to regret that day when she so unexpectedly trod on his snout but that surprising encounter had filled her with possibility about the world. She liked the black dragon even without knowing what he was saying and she was exploding with curiosity to learn more about him and his people. When she left that day with his laughable and utterly endearing attempt to say her name in her ears, she expected never to return. And yet, inevitably, she did. Six days later she made her way back along the forest edge. She had to leave Dalesh before first light in order to make the journey and at every moment she wondered why she was. She had no real expectation of finding him there and indeed, when she arrived just after mid-day there was no dragon to be seen. Her heart sank a little and she sat down on her log to gather her thoughts. 

It was then that she noticed on the log five very sharp and clear markings along the top edge of the log. They were clearly made deliberately and were not the messy gashes of a flock bear or river wolf. Each of four marks was perfectly straight and spaced evenly, the fifth cut across the other diagonally. It was a tally. She knew immediately that since her last visit here, someone had counted to five, marking the days on the log. The dragon!

Fren sprang to her feet and walked into the trees. Glolden noonday sunlight filtered through the branches making a lace of sun on the pine needles below. "Hello," she called into the darkness beginning to doubt once again her decision to come. Perhaps the dragon had attempted to lure her back only to bring his friends and toy with her until, finally, eating her. Actually, she wasn’t sure whether dragons ate people. Until five days ago she hadn’t even been sure there were dragons in Crail. Mostly what they had were dragon stories, not much in the way of evidence. Just as she began to consider beginning the long walk home, a twig snapped and she spun around. Nothing. But then a black shape dropped down in front of her causing her to shriek. Wester held a talon to his mouth and shook his head, clearly "shhh," and she relaxed. There was something in his violet eyes that felt like losing oneself in kindness. He was carrying a sack across his shoulders making her think to herself "I didn’t know dragons had, well, things." 

Wester trotted over to their spot which was perfect for its combination of cover, a good view out to the surrounding areas and the log which allowed them to sit eye to eye. He shrugged off the sack and opened it to reveal apples, blackberries and mushrooms. Suddenly famished, she beamed at him and he gestured for her to eat. She took an apple and bit into it. Wester did the same but in truth, his bite was the whole apple and he looked at her with an expression that was both sheepish and teasing. And yes, as it turns out, a dragon can look sheepish. Fren began to laugh and so began their first picnic.

Their most recent meeting had been a few days before and Wester could tell how concerned she had become.

"I shouldn’t have asked you back after that first meeting, I’ve put you in danger of losing your family," Wester said pacing back and forth. 

They were at a rise at the edge of Dalesh. Over the year, they had found new places to meet, particularly ones closer to her village. It took Wester far less time to get to her than it did for her to walk him and he preferred to spend the time talking and learning rather than waiting. 

“Don't be silly, Wester, you didn’t ask me to come back. You grunted and patted the ground!" Somehow Fren managed to tease him despite her growing nerves. 

"Oh funny human," he said patting her on the head, "but I’m serious, what will happen to you and then, what will happen to us, to the dragons? If you are found out? 

"Once your people have confirmation about the presence of dragons will they hunt us? Will we go to war?" Wester paced more furiously beginning to wear down a small valley in the earth where they stood.

"It won’t be like that, I’m sure" Fren responded more firmly than she felt. "I don’t believe she can read minds, really." 

“Don't you?" Wester looked at her expectedly. They’d had this conversation about a million times but he still looked for consolation.

"Castin says that Bronwel can read truths, she can’t read minds. If she finds out this truth, I will run away and I will tell them there is only you, left from another continent and then I’ll run away from you and your people and and they"ll have no reason to go looking. They won’t find you. I promise"

"But I don’t want you to leave. Even if they don’t read this during the reading ceremony, won’t you have to leave for your questing?" Wester groaned.

Fren exhaled and smiled. "Oh Wester, that will be the least of our troubles. I’m not afraid of the questing but when I return I’ll be a full tribe member, it will be much harder to get away.

"Maybe once Im grown though, maybe then we can find a way to tell the truth. Don't you think there is a way we can tell them? That our tribes can be friends?" She continued but there was no hope in her voice.

"Fren, I just don't think so. Hearing Fleet and the other seniors talk, I sort of think the only reason we don’t snack on your people daily is that there is too much risk of discovery. If your people were to burn down the sequoias, the only way we could survive would be full on war to take over your territories. Dragons aren’t like that, though I don’t really know what most dragons are like since I have no idea if there are others. I mean don’t there have to be, Fren? Can an entire species live in one grove of trees?" 

"Gosh Wes, I don't know. I’ve told you what little I know from rumors about the parchment kept in the Ican caves. It’s not much, is it? They say only a few elders get to read the writing. They’re usually Ican so not even Bronwel has read them. But, Castin’s uncle once went to stay with an Ican relative for a season when they had trouble at Dalesh and he said the kids talk. They talk of epic battles with dragons and of the end of the Crail, like our species was wiped out. Couldn’t be, could it, but it seems like there must’ve been dragons who attacked us once?" Fren mused.

"Well it didn't have to be dragons that attacked did it?" Wester replied snappishly. He didn’t really like the idea of being a killer or a destroyer of people. He liked the idea of making more friends like Fren, of learning all there was to learn from a people with such tiny fingers they could do anything!

"Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way Wes." Fren apologized, "I can’t imagine it either but ti does make me think that maybe the tribes of Crail aren’t the whole world and maybe there is more to the history of Crail and dragons."

 

Chapter 6

Fren and Wester said goodbye that evening and agreed to meet in the same spot in three days. That was the only way he could find out what had happened to her. If she didn’t show up it meant they had been found out and she was in trouble. She said she’d need a few days after that, at least, to slip away if she had to run. In that case she’d have to avoid being followed before she came to say goodbye, or whatever she was going to do then. On the other hand, if she passed and had to go on her questing, she’d have just one week after to get ready. Then, she could come and say goodbye and let Wester know where she was going.

What Wetser did not expect, could not have foreseen, was the arrival of Fren three days later and not in the least alone!

As Wester sat in the high branches of a tree near their meeting spot, he chewed his talons nervously. Peregrin said it was a nasty habit that would keep him from finding a mate. As always, Wester knew he would have bigger issues finding a mate than talon biting so he brushed aside the criticism. 

He heard the rustle of leaves below and then Fren calling out, "Wes, Wes its me. Don’t come down. There’s something I need to explain. Please stay where you are." He could see her looking around at the many possible hiding spots. Despite their friendship, Wester still knew how to hide. It was a game they played but now he could tell she wasn’t playing.

"Wes, I’m not alone." His scales stiffened and he coiled up instinctively. He knew, he thought he knew, that Fren would never put him at risk but this was never something they talked about. She hadn't been followed, she knew there were Crail with her. There was no possible reason why she would lead them to him willingly, was there?

"I know you’re scared. I’m sorry. There was no time to explain. We’re in trouble Wes, we’re all in trouble." Her voice cracked as she spoke and he could hear the fear in her.

“I'm here with Castin. He’s friend and can be trusted, I've told you about him lots. You know that. But I’m also here with Bronwel and I think I should explain before you come out. That way you can leave if you feel you must. But please first hear me out." Fren pleaded.

Wester shifted just slightly to look down through some branches. Fren stood almost right below him and he wondered whether she did, in fact, know where he was secreted. Back in the clearing stood a boy, about the size of Fren or a little taller. His skin was darker than hers and his black hair was long and tied back. He was looking at the ground nervously. He had a pack on his shoulders and a bow and quiver over his back, as did Fren. He looked up suddenly as if sensing Wester"s gaze and he could see that the boy had the golden eyes of the Dalesh and a wide mouth that curved up ever so slightly on one side like he was trying to suppress a smile. Wester knew about him from long talks with Fren. Looking at the serious but laughing face he liked him already. Maybe it would be OK if the Crail were all like Fren and Castin.

Wester also saw an older woman, Bronwel. Fren had spoken of her in tones of fear and awe and sometimes a little ridicule but he didn't think Fren trusted her. Why was she here? Did the whole tribe know about him? Maybe the reading ceremony had revealed more than Fren thought it would and these three had come to calm him before the tribe came to capture him. 

"Will you hear my story? I think the survival of both our tribes might depend on it." Fren spoke toward the trees.

"Tell me." He called back, but remained hidden.

 

Chapter 7

"I went to Bronwel’s hut at dawn, like I told you we had to. Tribe members with children in the reading gathered around the clearing outside her hut. The kids sat in front. This year is was me, Castin, Yarrow the tanner’s daughter, Dan from the hunting guild, Bred and Tic from the builders and Polyna, she’s the one I told you about who caused all that trouble last year with her flirting and…." 

"The point, Fren. Keep to it." Cut in Bronwel with a firm but not angry tone.

"Right. Well, Bronwel called us in to her hut. There were seven tables set up with a bowl of coal burning on top of each. We took our positions with Castin and I at the end. One by one Brownel came to us and cut our arms with the reading knife and let our blood drip onto the coals."

"Baphrump!" Came a sound from the trees.

"What did he say?" whispered Castin to looking worriedly around the clearing.

"He thinks its barbaric to cut children." She replied her mouth twitching in a smile.

“Couldn't agree more," answered Castin rubbing lightly at the bandage on his arm.

"So the point is, Bronwel reads the smoke and tells the person what their path must be as a novitiate to enter the tribe. Unless they don’t pass at all. We all did, well except for Tic. Tic was never going pass I don’t think, he’s an idiot."

"Fren, that is not helpful. Tic has another path awaiting, one which may prove more useful than you know," stated Bronwel. 

"It came time for Castin. She cut him and the coals roared up when his blood hit and the smoke, well the smoke I don"t know, danced," She stammered, unsure how to describe what she had seen.

"With your friend"s permission, perhaps I should carry on?" Asked the older woman.

"Fruuf,"said Wester and Bronwel replied "Thank you."

"Wait a minute, you understood him? How could that be?" Fren"s jaw gaped as she looked at the elder with renewed interest.

"That may, or may not be a story for later child, but now we must get to the point." The seer responded.

"I saw Castin"s reading and I knew there was a problem. It was a prediction but jumbled and confused. The other children were looking in confusion and so I lied and told them it indicated a quest of an unusual type that required privacy. I sent them out, all but Fren. Her wanderings have not been completely unknown to me, you see, and I suspected these two might be connected. I turned to Fren and did her cutting." 

Bronwel looked up into the trees and said, "It may be barbaric but the sight it gives me may save our tribe. Fren’s brazier had the same effect and the smoke from the two connected and intertwined and the message was clear. Clear and troubling."

Without any sound of protest from the trees, Bronwel continued,

"The Crail tribes began to forget generations ago. They began to forget the interwoven and powerful societies we lived in when dragons and Crail partnered trade and in culture."

"What?" cried Castin, "You mean that we lived together and were friends and stuff? All the time?"

"Do not interrupt young one" said Bronwel with patience. "Yes, that is so and what we could do and make together was a wonder. But, the tribes have also forgotten the betrayal of a few dragons, the rash behavior of the Crail and then…the scorching. It is only this last part that people remember, the attack on Crail by dragons. All that is left in the tribes' memories is fear and hatred." 

"Fren, by befriending a dragon, has changed the course of our fates and she has made me see farther than I have before. Our world, such as it is with Crail and dragons imperfectly living side by side in secret will be overturned. There are forces who would seek to continue the division of all those years ago and destroy us once and for all."

Wester, forgetting his fear and trepidation spread his wings and glided to the forest floor alighting beside Fren. Castin, in alarm, stumbled backwards and drew his bow. 

"Be calm Castin, be calm! This is Wester, you know he won’t hurt me.” Soothed Fren.

"But, but Fren," stammered Castin, “He's so much bigger than I imagined. And, quite a bit shinier!"

With that statement, Wester smiled which caused Castin to raise his bow again.

"Castin, he’s smiling! You were quite flattering about his scales!"

"Oh, well then in that case, hello Wester, I’m Castin. Nice to meet you." He held his palm up in the traditional Dalesh salute. Wester stepped forward and gently rested his talons agains Castin’s palm. Fren beamed, delighting in the meeting of her two best friends.

Bronwel sighed, "It is well that you like each other but we are short on time. In the smoke I saw a storm coming, a storm of flame and smoke. It will destroy both of your races."

 

Chapter 8

"What I don’t understand," said Fren, "is how you know this? What did you see in the smoke?"

"I want to know that too," said Wester. “I'm not about to get my scales twisted because an old Crail got smoke in her eyes. What did you see and how do we know it"s true?" 

In truth, Wester already believed her. There was something about the older woman that made Wester believe she understood the world in ways he couldn’t even imagine. But, her words scared him and he desperately wanted reassurance that things would be OK.

Bronwel stumbled slightly and then eased herself down onto a rock, her shoulders sagging. 

"I need to tell you more, but it’s too much with such a short time, so I will have to be brief and then you will have to decide whether to believe me or not."

Bronwel tipped her head up and let the sun warm her skin. Her eyes were closed and she began to speak.

"What your tribes have forgotten, both the tribes of humans and of dragons, is that we were once connected. We shared knowledge and culture and trade and no one who lived then could have imagined that we would ever exist without one another. Great cities were born from our partnership. The connection between Crail and Dragon, some say, kept the tribes together. But, others would say friendship between species is precarious, always waiting for a pebble to roll out of place and the whole thing will collapse. Perhaps they were right, for that is what occurred. 

“The largest dragon settlements were in Phyrria, a weeks’ flight to the East. The human settlements were here in Crail. The dragons’ paths have always been directed by an animus dragons even if it seems the queens are in charge."

"Whoa, wait a minute," interrupted Wester, “I'm the dragon here, right? I’ve never heard this and I’ve never heard of an ani-what dragon, what is all this?"

"Yes, you would be surprised." returned Bronwel. "The Crail dragons have been cut off for as long as anyone can remember, your tribe here bears little resemblance to your cousins in Phyrria. But I will tell you what I know.

“The animus dragons wield almost unlimited magic. They would control and shape all things if it weren’t for the concern that the magic corrupts their souls so they must limit what they do. You can’t learn animus magic, you are born to it and it is utterly unknowable who will be touched. But long ago a Crail named Paros consorted with a Phyrrian animus called Falcon Eye. Together they sought to raise and entire tribe of animus under their control and to establish a kingdom of dragons in Crail, one that would dominate and subjugate Phyrria due to their boundless magical wealth. Paros, I am ashamed to say, was a seer like me. His abilities, while nothing like as powerful as an animus, have the benefit of being limitless and he felt he could rule over Crail and dragons alike."

"This is insane," Castin shouted as he paced the clearing, "how do we not know this?"

Brownwel gave him a patient look and then continued,

"Over years, the two stole eggs from tribes across Phyrria, using their combined magic to try to predict animus hatchings. They then raised the dragonettes, looking for magic. It failed, as it must. Animus magic rarely appears in dragonettes until their 6th or 7th year and before that time the dragons on Phyrria discovered the theft and the plan. Falcon Eye disappeared but not without enchanting the dragonettes to forget about him, he erased himself from memory leaving Paros to bear the blame. The dragon revenge was swift. Settlements in Phyrria were destroyed. Few Crail remain there, all in hiding these past generations. Settlements here in Crail were attacked as well and the grandest cities fell under the dragons' wrath."

Castin had quietly moved away from Wester and was standing next to Fren with his hand on his knife. He looked at the dragon with a mixture of sympathy and fear. Fren could see in her freind’s face what he was feeling.  
"That was a long time ago, Castin, that is not how all dragons behave." She whispered.

"Indeed, it seems that many dragons were reluctant to sever the connection, most lost Crail friends and partners in the attack. But the animus poison was spread across Phyrria and blindness to the truth spread with it. In time, Phyrria saw only Scavengers, as they are now called. The small group of Crail dragons, hidden and unknown, were left to live in hiding from the hate-filled surviving Crail.” Bronwel finished.

Fren looked over at her friend who looked at if his world had fallen away, tears seeped from his violet eyes and his head hung low. Quietly, to no one really, he muttered “I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry."

"Wester, you don’t have to be sorry. It wasn’t you. You are descended from a stolen race of dragons who didn’t even know this was happening. You are victims too." Fren comforted.

Wester turned and walked to the edge of the clearing, looking out over the tree tops of Dalesh and breathed deeply, trying to gain some control over the sobs that were growing inside him. At last, he turned to the others. 

"You are part of a bigger tribe which is now cut off in Phyrria and I am from dragons I have never seen and know nothing about. It’s a mess started long ago and I hardly know what to think of any of it. But why does this matter now more than any other time?" He turned to Bronwel, "What are we supposed to do?"

"The dragons of Phyrria are at war. Their tribes, many of them, are blind to what they all have in common. There are those who seek unity but still more who continue to fight. The Scavengers, or the Crail, of Phyrria are being crushed in the middle. I have seen in the smoke that the warring dragons, emboldened by some new animus dragons, have begun to consider whether they might try to find other continents, expand so that they need not share Phyrria with their enemies. They can’t come here without knowing what has happened. They will destroy everything again. The tribes have to reunite." 

"Reunite? Phyrria? That’s insane," Fren cried, "what does that have to do with us? What do a couple of Crail kids and a single dragon have to do with any of this?"

Bronwel stood up, and looked at the three intently. 

"Fren, you should not know this for many years. You should go on your questing and then become a full member of the tribe but I need to tell you now so that you have less doubt. In due course, your path would reveal that you are a seer. You will, in time, replace me." 

Fren felt her knees give way underneath her and she began to sink to the ground. Wester reached out and steadied her in his talons just before she hit the ground. Bronwel’s word were swimming in her brain. It was completely impossible. She was just Fren and she was going to join the explorers- the Dalesh who head into the land to find resources and make compacts with the other tribes. She was going to wander. What did she know or care about a smoky hut and visions of the future?

“You're wrong. I don’t want that. It has nothing to do with me. Let me go on my questing and find someone else." Fren pleaded.

"It doesn't work like that. You are born to the task as I was. Do you think I was born in some mystical nest, arising from smoke and flame? I was just a child too, daughter of a fisherman. All I ever wanted was to be an engineer. They said I wasn’t smart enough and would never make it, but I worked and I learned and I tried. Twice I failed make it but then I did. On my the eve of my 20th birthday I pledged as an engineer and I had never been so happy. On the morning after I was summoned to the seer’s hut by Dorn and I was told. I think I knew for a some time that no matter how hard I tried to shift my path, something was pulling me away. I thought I was pulling against being a fisher, it turns out it was the seer calling I sensed. But, I never got to be an engineer, Fren, I had to serve."

"Even if it’s true, I don’t know anything. How can I help? You should go, you should fix this." She looked at Bronwel.

"I can’t. It is you and you have to do it with Wester." Said Bronwel.

"Wait a second, did you fail to notice that I’m a dragon and I’m about the least important one there is! I can’t fix anything." Wester replied.

"You are, in fact, the compliment to Fren. Wester, you are the animus Falcon Eye was looking for all those generations ago. You are the Crail dragons’ only animus. Together you and Fren have the ability to make a difference." 

"Say wha-magic?" Gasped Wester looking at his claws as if they were poison.

I think you have that wrong smoke-lady. I’m the dragon that can’t do anything. I’m the one Peregrin thinks will end up cleaning dung piles because I can’t do anything else. They think I'm squirrel obsessed. I’m not an anmouse."

"Animus," corrected Bronwel "and the smoke says otherwise. I am sure it is a lot to learn, dragon, and I can’t help you. I have no knowledge of the ways of the animus but I can warn you to be careful while to try to learn your craft."

"Yeah, you said something about soul destruction or something? That does not sound good! How am I supposed to know if my soul is getting all gross?"

"You will have to learn what you can on your way, and perhaps, just perhaps, you might meet someone who can help." Bronwel responded looking off over the hills in a daze.,

"Well that is super mysterious! This is just crazy!" Wester muttered as he walked around the clearing still staring at his talons.

Bronwel cleared her throat, seeming to come back to the present.

"You can't, however, do it alone. You need help. You need Castin."

Castin had been silent throughout. He sat on a rock looking at the ground, still as the rock he sat on. His best friend not only had a secret dragon pal but it turned out she was a witch and her dragon some sort of magical guy whose ancestors destroyed his ancestors. It was almost too much to bear but there was something else that weighed down his heart as much as these revelations. Castin loved Fren, more than he could say although he wasn’t really sure how he loved her. 

Bronwel approached him with her back to the others. 

"I know, Castin, what you are feeling. I don’t have to be a seer to see it but Fren needs protecting."

"Ha," retorted Castin, "Fren never needed my protection, she can beat me at anything even before she had strange powers. I can’t do anything special."

"You can, and you must. Wester is in this too but he can’t look after the interests of Fren and of the Crail, he will have to face his own hardships that are his and belong to dragons. We need you there, we need you for the Crail. And Fren will need….love." Bronwel spoke the last word softly and Castin felt suddenly exposed and shy.

Castin looked over at Fren and Wester who eyed him expectantly. He didn’t know how to feel about being a part of this peculiar trio and about his friends joining a rare club of mystical beings but he knew he could never let Fren go on a dangerous adventure without him, not if he had a choice. 

"When do we leave, and where are we going?" he asked moving towards the others.

 

Chapter 9

Wester stood at the edge of the clearing on his own while the others talked about how to take their leave. He looked at his claws and picked up a pebble. "I turn you into an apple" he said, tapping the rock with a talon. He sighed as the rock turned into nothing at all, not even a little apple-like. Was it really possible? All the the Dalesh seer had said? How could she possibly know if he was an animus. Wester had never even heard of an animus and now a little woman was suggesting he might be one! 

There were times when some of the tribe members spoke of magic, the ability to change things outside the laws of nature. Peregrin used to tease him that he had a strange ability to make things disappear. But of course, she was just teasing him because he lost things. Right? Suddenly, he felt lonely for his sister and the tribe. 

"I need to go back home and talk to my family. I need to at least say goodbye." Wester approached the group. "Maybe someone can help me with this animus thing. Maybe Fleet has heard of this and can help, he’s been tribe elder for a long time."

"You mustn’t do that," Bronwel cautioned, "there is an uneasy peace between our people which we maintain by denying the other exists. What do you think your Fleet will do if you tell him a Crail seer has told you that you have the power of magic and you must go on a quest? Will they believe you? Will they let you go?"

Wester though about Fleet and the other elders. They often spoke of the need to expand, to take land from the Crail. They wanted Felder so that they could hunt and plant and, as Fleet once said, "stretch their wings." But they never took action, there weren’t enough of them and it was only talk. But what if they thought he could take land through magic. He’d never be left alone. If he could ever actually do magic, they’d have him working night and day to improve their situation. Nope, Bronwel was right. He couldn’t tell.

"OK, but I need to go and get my things. I’ll slip away and meet you back here tomorrow at dawn. What are you going to tell your family, Fren? How will you get away?"

Bronwel responded, "That will be simple. I will tell them their questing has been set out and that it will be a long one. The other initiates are already preparing for theirs. No one expects you to be here this season."

"This is all crazy," Fren inserted. "If everything you say is true, why does this have to happen now? Haven’t there been dragons and Scavengers in Phyrria for generations? Why can’t we stay and learn about our powers, if we really have them? What good will it do if I am supposed to be a seer if I have no idea what I am doing? Am I supposed to stop every few minutes and light a fire and stare at smoke? Her voice was getting higher and more agitated as she spoke. "I mean are we suppose to hop aboard Wester and just head west and hope of the best?”

"Wait just a second" cried Wester, "no one said anything about hopping aboard! Do I look like a pony? Did you bring me here just to move people about here and there?" He continued to mutter about this insult even as Bronwel ignored him and continued.

"Calm yourself Fren, there has been a lot to take in but there is something for you to do, and do it you must." Bronwel said.

You need to get to each of the tribes, Crail and dragon,” Brownwel said pointedly in Wester’s direction, "you need to convince them that unity with dragons is needed again. Each tribe has a talisman which represents the tribes power. If you are able to collect them, combined they will provide the power and the direction that will lead to change in Phyrria."

"Um, what are these talisman? Where are they? What do we say to the tribes? Do we steal them? Trick them? Does Wester need to perform magic? Are we supposed to show the tribes Wester? Are they going to hurt him?" Fren continued to rage.

Wester’s scales rose. "Wait, whaaa? Hurt who, why?"

"I don’t have the answers to any of these questions. I see images and feel feelings, I can’t tell the future step by step." Replied Bronwel.

"This is craziness. Why don’t you go? Go to the tribal elders and convince them. What can a couple of kids do?" Castin interjected.

"And a dragon," Added Wester. He tried to throw back his shoulders and look impressive but with his scales still on end he just looked like a black and blue porculope and not at all threatening.

"And a dragon," added Castin but under his breath he murmured, "a kid dragon."

"It is what the smoke shows me," said Bronwel looking over the three of them with concern in her eyes, "It is what the dragons would call a prophesy. The three of you need to do this or history will repeat itself and we will be enemies of the dragons forever and much of our worlds will be destroyed.”

"No pressure though!" Growled Castin. 

"It is getting late. The Dalesh will be too curious if you leave without the usual questing traditions. Fren, Castin come with me. You must all be silent as to your real purpose but say your goodbyes. It may be a long while before you are back. Wester, I trust you can go back to the tribe without revealing what we have spoken about?"

"I won’t tell. They wouldn’t believe me anyway." He pouted.

“Let's meet at dawn here in two days," said Fren who was terrified but feeling better just to be heading back to the Dalesh village to see her family. Fren went over to Wester. "Do you believe that this was our fate always, or do you think we made it happen when I stepped on your snout?"

Wester put his claw on the top of Fren’s head. "I don’t know little friend, but you didn’t step on my snout, you stepped on my magical snout!" Wester joked. Fren began to laugh as Wester spread his wings and took to the sky back to the sequoias. He disappeared into the dusky gloom except for the bright aqua flashes on the underside of his wings as he flew.

"Nice wings on that guy," said Castin watching the dragon fly away. “I'm glad your friend is a dragon and not a squirrel. Seems like he"ll be good to have around."

"Before you leave, I will give you the talisman for the Dalesh. It will help show the other Crail that you are supported and must be taken seriously. It is the oldest tribal talisman in our world." Brownwel told them as she hurried through the trees.

Fren linked arms with Castin and they followed Bronwel back toward the village both pretending to feel better than they did.

 

Chapter 10

Jeru was sitting outside their family’s shelter when Fren climbed the last ladder home. He was humming a tune and playing with some rope.

"Hi Jay Bird," she called, using her name for him.

"Hi Frenny," he answered, smiling. “I've been making a carp trap for you for your questing."

"Thanks," she replied taking a seat next to him. She could see from the mess of knots in this hands that she wouldn’t be able to catch a fly in that net, but she loved him for trying and for being unaware of his failings."

"So, I head out tomorrow you know?"

"Yep, mother told me. You did well. They say that Bronwel kept you and Castin behind, that your questing is suuuuper seeecret. Is it? Is it Frenny?" He asked conspiratorially.

"Sure is Jay Bird. But I won’t be gone too long and when I get back we’ll talk all about it."

"OK, but what if you don’t come back. What if the dragons kill you?" He asked still playing with his ropes and acting like that idea wasn’t crazy at all.

"Dragons?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure, like your wingy blacky friend. I like him. When he flies you can see the flishy flashies on his wings and they're pretty."

"Jeru, how do you know about the black dragon?"

"Silly goose, I follow you out and about and away we go. Have to. You are too little to visit wingy blacky alone."

The realization suddenly fell on Fren. Jeru had known this whole time and he hadn’t told a soul. All those days he silently shadowed her. If it had been anyone else Fren would have been furious.  
"Why didn’t you say anything?" Fren asked

"You were quiet, you didn’t tell so I didn’t tell. Even you," Jeru replied as he held his net up for inspection.

"I think the blacky would have been afraid with more Dalesh around. I was quiet as moss."

"Jay Bird, did you follow me after the reading ceremony? Did you listen to Bronwel?

"Nope, too busy on the net. Castin was with you so I didn’t need to keep out an eye on wingy blacky. But you have a big big thing to do now don’t you? The smoky told you to go and away you go. You are going looking for dragons and people away in the far far."

Fren knew that Jeru couldn’t really understand what she needed to do, but somehow his complete calm quieted her nerves.

"Right, there is a lot to do in the far far. But it’ll be OK because you are here to look after mum and pa and I’lll have Castin and Wester. But, you won’t tell anyone about the darky blacky or what the smoke said, will you Jay Bird?"

"Quiet as moss." He replied with a half smile, the one he always used, the one that made Fren certain that Jeru was one of the keenest Dalesh there was even if he didn’t sound that way.

"Come inside with me Jay Bird and we’ll sing while we help Pa with dinner and you can help me pack my toter." They held hands and pushed back the oil cloth door cover to the warm shelter within.

 

 

Chapter 11

When Wester arrived back at the cave he shared with Peregrin, she was nowhere to be found. Unlike Fren and Castin who could take their leave of their families under the auspices of heading out on their questing, Wester had no such excuse. He wasn’t sure what Fleet would do if a dragon disappeared from their woods? Would they go looking? A pack of nervous dragons wandering around the Crail tribes looking for him certainly wouldn”' help them in their quest. How could he get away without raising questions?

While he considered that question, he moved around the cave collecting the things he would want on the journey. In his pouch he gathered his mushroom digging fork. Like so many other things he was mocked for this. Flex had teased him,"what do you need that for Wester, you’re a dragon, you have talons! Honestly, sometimes I think you might be Crail" 

Well, he wasn’t going to apologize, he just didn’t like the feel of gritty dirt beneath his talons. He added a clay bead necklace his mother had left for him of no reason other than the sense he should have something from his family with him. He also added a packet of salt and a small knife. Dangerous quests were no reason to give up on flavor. In fact, there was a small bit of Wester that was excited about all the new foods he might be able to try outside the sequoia forest! Fren had already introduced him to a fish she called trout and a wonderful fruit called a mango that made his tongue tingle for hours. Imagine what else what out there!

Having thus packed, Wester sat down at the mouth of the cave to think. Thinking, inevitably, lead to sleeping and he was soon snoring.

"Honestly, Wester, have you nothing better to do?" Peregrin chided as she nudged him with her talon. 

"Whaa?" He groaned just coming awake,"Oh, Pere, it's you. What time is it?"

"Well, it’s not nap time if nothing else. I swear you are never here and when you are you are utterly useless."

All of a sudden, it was not seeming too hard to Wester to imagine leaving for a long while.

"Thanks Pere. Where’s Flex? Thought you traveled attached by the scales?"

"Ha, ha. He is speaking with his parents. You may as well know, Fleet has given us permission to pair as soon as we can find a place and make the bonding wrap."

It was tradition that a dragon pair needed to create an animal skin covering as a symbol of their readiness to share a home. Their parents" still hung over the door of their cave. It took a long time to hunt and cure and sew the wrap but it was the last hurdle before the bonding would be official.

"Congratulations Pere. Happy hunting." Westin was thinking that neither Peregrin nor her dashing beau ever shower much skill for hunting or much else. He was an apprentice counsellor so was getting good at nothing but telling people what to do. Peregrin was, admittedly, a pretty good hatchling minder but it wasn’t exactly brain work. He secretly wondered whether Fleet said yes because he knew these two wouldn’t be able to pull off the wrap for years!

"So, little brother, I was wondering…." Peregrin cooed as she sidled up beside him and put her wing around his shoulder, a move he hadn’t seen since they were tiny unless you counted when she was cold. "You know how you are out squirreling, like, all the time?"

"Yeah"

"Well, maybe you could catch a few for us? Maybe a yew fox or two as well? I mean a free pony would really go a long way but that would mean hunting in Felder land so maybe not but…"

"Hold on, before you finish up your shopping list, there is just no way. You are meant to do this together to create it as a team. You know, before you pair!"

"Ugh, stupid traditions! Flex and I are meant to be and what will a moldy rug help?" She asked as she swatted at the wrap hanging in the cave entrance.

Wester fumed at this most recent sign from his sister that she saw him only when she could use him to some end. He shook off her wings was about to walk away when it suddenly occurred to him.

"Um, how long do you think it'd take me to collect what you need?"

Peregrin looked up, her eyes sparkling. "Gosh, Wes, I’m not sure. But if you skinned and prepped them before you returned well it might be a month or more of hunts." Then looking like she was worried she'd scared him off she added, "But just some, one here or there, well you could be done in a few Tuesdays."

"What would you tell the tribe?"

Seeing he was warming to the idea, Peregrin got up and approached with a beaming smile "You wouldn’t need to worry about that. I’d tell them we squabbled and you left to be with your squirrels. Geez, they probably wouldn’t even notice."

Had Wester not suddenly found the answer to his problem, he would have been furious that Peregrin still insulted him even while begging for help!

"Sure sis," he said, “I'll start a collection for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys should really be together, and then I get the cave," he added knowing she might become suspicious if he was too willing. "But, you need to keep everyone off my case. If I get in trouble with Fleet for being away, I’ll tell everyone you are cheating!"

“I've got it covered. Oooh, I have to go tell Flex. Don’t hurry back OK Wes? And one more thing" she said as she hurried away down the path 

"I don’t like the little red ones. Just grey pelts OK, really soft. Maybe some Wombat… or a slow panda…. Or…" she continued to list furs as she disappeared into the trees.

"Bye sis" Wes said under his breath and sighed. There’d be hell to pay when, if, he came home without any pelts but he figured if he’d saved the world, he could survive Peregrin!

 

 

Chapter 12

"Help," Castin cried from the platform outside Bronwel’s shelter. "Help me!"

His voice carried through the tree top village and the Dalesh began to emerge, sleepy eyed, from their shelters. 

This was not what Castin was expecting as he awoke before the dawn and made his way to the Bronwel’s shelter to meet with Fren and begin their journey. Bronwel has suggested they come to her first as was traditional before a questing. She had to provide them with the Dalesh talisman, whatever that might be, but Castin arrived early and found the seer collapsed on the ground, he couldn't tell if she was alive.

Damen, Fren’s father from the healers arrived first, trained as he was to respond to alerts. Fren followed confused at his heels. 

"I just walked in, I can’t tell if she is breathing" Castin panted opening up the door for Damen. Fren began to follow but her father held her back, "This is my work, Fren.You have no place here right now."

She took a step back and looked imploringly at Castin but he could only shrug and turn back inside with her father. Time seemed to stop as Fren paced outside. She had no idea if she waited ten minutes or an hour, it seemed like an eternity. Finally, her father pulled back the door and beckoned her in.

"She asked for you," he said with an edge of curiosity and of judgement in his voice.

As Fren passed him he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Something is very wrong. I don’t know how long she will make it. It is strange and troubling that in this state she wants to talk to you and Castin about your questing, why do you think that is?"

Fren hated lying to her father but had become much more used to it since she met Wester. "I haven’t any idea Pa, maybe she isn’t in her right mind."

He passed her and stepped outside the shelter. Fren walked into the gloom. The air was filled with the smoke of her brasiers and hung heavy with the scent of gardenia and dung. Not as disgusting as you might think. Castin was kneeling next o the low bedstead where Bronwel lay. Her face was grey and her eyes were focused on a spot miles away. She didn’t appear to know Fren was there.

"Fren," breathed Bronwel and Fren moved closer to hear, "I had written a scroll to the tribe. It tells that you are the next seer."

"No, but I’m not." Fren protested, "I…" Bronwel reached out her hand to silence the troubled girl.

"You will be but they can’t know yet. They won’t let you go if they know and you must go. They won't know until I am gone." Bronwel stopped and drew a ragged breath. 

"I can't leave you like this, and I certainly can’t return to Dalesh to be a seer without any training or anything. I can’t see Bronwel, I’m not special." Fren fell panic rising. What on earth was happening she wondered. It was overwhelming.

"Castin, here." Spoke Bronwel reaching for him feebly. When he approached she pressed a small object Into his hand. "The talisman of the Dalesh. This will start you on your way, it will help you with the other tribes. Wear it and guard it."

Bronwel curled to her side in pain and the two moved closer.

"What can we do? We need to help you." Castin pressed.

"You can do nothing. This is magic. I do not know if it is animus magic from the dragons or from another seer but I was not prepared and I can’t change it now. I will hold on as long as I can so you can get on your way but there is little else I can do now to help you. Go with your dragon. Heal us." Her breath grew even weaker and she went to sleep.

"Fren, we need to go. We can’t do anything and we need to get away from the tribe before we are made to stay. We need to meet Westin soon. This sun is rising and he won’t know what to do if we don’t show up.” Castin spoke with more confidence than he felt.

"Yup, got to go" Fren repeated in a daze. There was no way that they could head out on a quest with so little information and now some magical force had killed Bronwel, or near to. They couldn't protect themselves from that. No way. They were kids.

"Fren!" Castin confronted her, “We're going and we will figure it out. We have, after all, a seer and an animus dragon and we have me!" His joking reached her and she shook herself from her stupor.

"OK, let me just see what I can find to help." She looked around the shelter no more the wiser as to what the unguents and herbs it contained were for than she had before she learned of her fate but she was determined to arm them with every possible tool.

She gathered in a small leather satchel a collection of empty small glass vials and every sachet of herb she could get her hands on. She also collected a small bronze knife in a leather sheath which looked like it could slice through stone. She took a scraping of ash from the brazier whose smoke had started this whole thing. She didn’t know why but thought maybe she just wanted something in hand she could blame.

Just then the door parted and her father looked in. His eyes swung with concern to Bronwel and Fren spoke up quietly, "She said she needed to sleep. She’s not sure what is wrong but said she should rest and we should get on our way. Fren tried to sound normal and hoped the prospect of her questing commencing would mask the real reason for her nerves. She and Castin picked up their bags and bows and with a lingering look at the unconscious Bronwel, the moved outside.

"Fren, are you fine? Is there something of concern in your questing?" Asked her father.

"No, no it's fine. Just the normal thing you know. I, um, I just thought I’d have more time. Jaru and I were going to go fishing and I was hoping I could wait until after."

"I see, well you must do as Bronwel says. I will say goodbye to your mother and Jaru for you.We will look out for you after two moons." 

Her father rested his hand on her head for a moment which was his warmest gesture but it lingered there longer than usual and she thought she saw fear in his eyes as she lifted up and kissed his cheek.

"Castin." Her father said nodding in recognition at her friend. She had never been sure what her parents thought of Castin but he now seemed relieved that the friends were heading out together.

He turned and walked away across the bridge toward the rest of the village.

 

Chapter 13

The sun was hot in the sky over the clearing by the time Fren and Castin found Wester pacing in the glen. He wore a leather bag around his neck and an excited expression in his eyes. 

"What took you so long?" He walked quickly towards the others. "I thought Bronwel was going to see us off?" Seeing the older woman wasn’t present, a shadow passed over his eyes. 

“She's sick. Dying maybe. She thinks it may be animus magic." Fren explained what had happened quickly.

"But what do we do? Where do we go?" Wester cried.

“We're going to figure it out," Fren asserted, "we have to." 

Possibly because of the future that was predicted for her or perhaps because she was the connection between these two unlikely comrades, Fren felt some responsibility to be strong for the group.

"How are we going to do this together when I don’t understand what the big fellow is saying with all those odd noises?" asked Castin.

"Frumpppfth" responded Wester, somewhat offended at the suggestion that the ancient language of dragons was odd, especially coming from a chirping Crail!

"Wester, be nice," chided Fren. “You'll learn. I did," she said to Castin

"Yeah, but that took you months. We haven’t got months," he pouted

"Maybe the animus magic can help," proposed Wester. "I mean it should be able to do anything, right?"

"Well yes," responded Fren "but you haven’t any idea how to use it."

“I'll try though, as we go. I mean if I’m a super powerfully cool magician, I should be able to figure out a little translation spell."

"Blarthy, farthy, speaky pail, make my voice sound like Crail," 

Wester pointed at his throat then looked over at Castin and said, "can you understand me?"

Castin, unsurprisingly looked back with a blank expression and then turned to Fren.

"What on earth is the dragon on about?"

“He's trying to magic himself a translator so that you can understand him." She responded absently as she looked at the sun position trying to decide where to set out.

"Well he can't just make something up, he needs to magic an object to do his bidding." Castin spoke as if what he said were as obvious as the wings on a dragon.

"Oh, OK," replied Fren still looking around. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and turned to Castin. "What did you say?"

“That you have to have a magical object, you can’t just throw it around at anything."

"How on earth would you know that?"

"People talk sometimes Fren, if you hung around the village enough to listen," he added sullenly.

They say that magic works best on inanimate things. I mean I don’t know if that goes for animus dragons and, well, it was mostly Dogrel, Jimo and Gatny but there may be something in it."

“What's going on?" Wester asked noticing the intense conversation going on while he had been tracking a yummy looking lizard for tea.

“I'm not sure," Fren replied "It seems some of the tribe idiots think they know something about magic."

"Well hey," Castin responded, “they're not all bad. Jimo has been to Felder you know, he's heard things!"

"Hmm, that’s true," mused Fren, "he may have heard things, we really don’t know what the Felder know.

"OK, so I’m supposed to magic up some object?" Wester asked and Fren translated.

"I guess that is what they said, but look Wester," said Castin, "I also heard something bad. I heard the thing where magic can make the magician go bonkers."

"Bonkers?" Wester turned to Fren," What does that mean? Bonkers? That’s not a dragon word."

"Um, it means crazy."

"Bronwel said something like that too. but, I can’t even do magic so I don’t think we need to worry too much about me loosing my mind. Guess it’s something to think about though."

Wester wandered into the low scrub, his snout down to the ground. He came bounding back with an acorn in his talons.

“I'm going to use this. I magic up this acorn to make it’s owner understand the majestic language of the dragons of Crail." Wester gripped the acorn in his talon and held it up to his head, pressing it against his temple. 

"What on earth are you doing?" Fren enquired," and do you really think you need the part about the majestic language?"

"Just trying to make the magic stick. I think you must have to do something, it can’t just be words right?"

“Haven't a clue," said Fren "but I think we need to start walking towards Felder, it’s probably three days journey at least."

She set off down the slope heading east toward the distant line of yellow on the horizon which indicated the fields of Felder. They walked along together in silence for a long while when Castin blurted out 

"Enchant! The word is enchant. Like, I enchant this turnip to turn into a pumpkin."

Westin regarded him with skepticism.

"Just something I remember Gatny saying." Said Castin defensively.

"I enchant this acorn to make it’s owner understand dragon." Repeated Wester. 

With that, he handed the acorn to Castin who took it tentatively, looking at it like he might a spider that could bite.

"It just feels like an acorn."

"Yes well, I didn’t turn it into a mole with a Crail accent did I?" Asked Wester a little hurt.

Castin burst out laughing and lifted the acorn to his face. "Hello my little moley friend, what a lovely accent you have."

The others rolled their eyes and walked on until suddenly Wester stopped. "You thought I was funny? You laughed at my joke. You understood me!"

The three travelers looked at each other their mouths hanging open. 

"Say something else," commanded Castin.

"Um, I could really use a root berry pie around now."

"Me too, except I prefer yellow peach pie." Responded Castin in delight.

"My good sir," teased Westin, "there is nothing like a snail crumble to get the juices flowing."

"Never touch them myself," said Castin in a pompous voice, "I only ever eat brown worm crumble."

The two bent double laughing and Fren marched off declaring "I think I liked it better when you two couldn’t speak to each other."

 

Chapter 14

In time, the trees gave way to scrub and then to tall grasses. Felder. Fren and Castin were distracted by everything they saw and were both awed and frightened by the wide open sky. Every time a cloud passed in front of the sun, Castin flinched and ducked making Wester laugh. He had flown low over the trees before affording him a view if of the Felder land but he had never been in it. While the others feared the wide open, Wester felt his wings itching to expand. 

The the sequoia grove was home with it’s cozy caves and deep shadow. The dragons lived there happily enough learning to bank and dive between the massive trunks but always felt tight like he was growing out of an old skin. The risk here was real. What on earth could two Dalesh youth do to protect him if the Felden weren’t friendly? The success with the acorn had given him heart up in the edge woods but the closer they got to more people, the more nervous he became. If he could do magic, should he? What did it feel like to hurt your soul? He would do anything for Fren and their home but he didn’t really like the sound of going mad!

"Where should we sleep?" Castin asked at length after a long walk in silence.

"I mean, there are no trees to climb"

"No caves either," noted Wester.

"Do you think there are wild animals?" Castin continued, "dire wolves or lortaks?"

He began to look around nervously, the stories about the other tribes beginning to sink in. The tribes of Crail were not at war, but they steered clear of one another and rarely mixed. The distance between them led to mystery and mistrust not only about the people but of their lands. As far as Castin knew, these fields were full of things that bit and attacked.

"Well, we don’t really have to worry about that do we?" Replied Fren,"we have a dragon."

"I beg your pardon, I am not had!" Westin protested.

"Oh Wester I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that a fellow as brave as you, and not to mention with notable talons and teeth, would have no trouble at all with a little dire wolf." Fren tried to placate her friend"s ruffled scales.

"Naturally not." Replied Wester proudly.

The three walked on companionably for a time then Wester blurted out, “I've never actually killed an animal you know. I fish, of course, but I just don’t really care for hunting." He looked at his friends sheepishly.

“That’s OK, Wester, you don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to. We’ll be fine, won’t we Castin," Fren prodded him from behind.

"Sure. Of course. I’ve got my bow and well, if anything happens maybe you can try looking fierce?"

"Yes, yes I can do that"

Fren got a mischievous looking her eye. "Can you really? Let’s see it."

"Yeah, let’s see what you’ve got big buddy," teased Castin.

"No I can’t, I shouldn’t."

"You can, you can," Fren pressed.

"No, really."

"Do it Wester, do it," taunted Castin.

Wester began to get annoyed the more they pressed, finally he turned to them and shouted, "Fine!" Wester reared up on his hind legs, his wings unfurling. Spread to their widest, they sent his friends into shadow with their deep turquoise undersides flashing. His talons spread ominously and he let out a roar which echoed across the plains. Wester’s eyes, usually deep pools of calm flared with inner passion and, for the first time in his life, he let loose a stream of fire into the sky.

Fren and Castin stumbled backwards, their mouths agape just as Wester knew they would. They had gotten along so well but eventually he knew they’d all have to face facts, he was a dragon and their people tried to destroy each other in the past. All the Acorns in Crail weren’t going change the pretty big difference between them. Wester sat back down, his wings tucked next to him and he hung his head waiting for the other’s to either run or despise him.

There was silence between them for a long while and then Fren roused herself, walked over and reached up to tap him on the shoulder. "Yep," she said, that should do it." And she walked on.

Westin licked his snout with his long forked tongue and burped hot air. "Hmm," he mused to himself, “that's kind of satisfying." Castin gave him a nervous smile and hurried along catch up with Fren.

"Really Fren, how are we going to approach with a dragon? Felders don’t even know there are dragons on Crail. They’re going to flip and they might kill us all out of pure terror." Castin questioned.

"I know, you have a point. At the same time, how do we convince the Felder elders that we need their talisman to save Crail if we don’t show them Wester?"

The friends walked on in silence considering this one big question which had been weighing on them since they lost Bronwel, how could they possibly succeed in this quest? A couple of kids couldn’t convince three tribes they were in trouble and give up their prize possessions all by themselves, it was absurd!

They were so wrapped up in their concerns that they didn’t hear Wester trot up behind them. He stuck his snout right down between their head and huffed "boo," making the pair yelp in terror.

"Aw, come on Wes, you nearly killed me," panted Castin.

"You two are too serious, it’s all going to work out! Here’s what’ll happen. We’re going to sleep in that copse of trees on the horizon. You are going walk into the village in the morning and ask to see the elders. They’ll let you because it’s pretty interesting to see a couple of Dalesh on the ground and they will want to know what is going on. You tell them the story.You know, the smokes indicated that the world is coming to an end if you can’t put the talisman together to protect Crail and unite dragons and people. Blah, Blah, Blah. They’ll want evidence and that’s when you will lead them to the field next to the copse. I’m going to magic up, ahem I mean enchant, a circle around me to protect me from people stuff, spears, arrows, that kind of thing and then they’ll be convinced. Quicker than a dragon fart you’ll have your talisman. I hope it isn’t one of those giant totems I see in the village, it would be a drag to have to carry one of those and I bet you’ll make me do it!"

"That is the dragon craziest thing I’ve ever heard," Castin exclaimed.

"No wait, its crude but it’s just abut what we need to do," Fren replied.

If things go badly, Wester can just fly away to safety. Do you think you can do that magic?”

"Who are you calling crude, little snack?" Puffed Wester feigning offense and using on of this nicknames for Castin.

"Fine, it is a splendid plan but really, what do you think about the magic?" Replied Fren.

"I think so, I’ve been practicing while we're walking." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of acorns, "I enchanted these too. It’s a good magic demonstration and it'll mean I can talk to them, explain my side of things. I give a pretty good speech. I think. I mean, I’ve never given a speech… but I am big."

They all walked ahead towards the copse as the sun began to sink behind the golden fields. None of the three really thought it would be so easy but each was anxious to get going and, possibly, achieve their first goal.

 

Chapter 15

Denia sprinted across the yard, through the gate and across the fields toward the village. The sun was coming up and she didn’t want to waste a single moment. It had taken over two years of begging, cajoling and perfect behavior to convince her mother to let her join the Felderguard. It really shouldn’t have been so much work, the tribe hadn’t seen any conflict for as long as anyone could remember. They dealt with local disputes over farm lands and cows threatening to stampeded neighbor's gardens. But they also escorted Felder governors when they made, rare, trips to other tribes. 

This is what Denia wanted more than anything. She was fast and she was strong and had received an invitation from the guard for training when she was only thirteen. "No" had been her mother’s response, "we don’t know what is out there and how dangerous it might be." Her father, Jule, thought it might be a good idea but mother’s word held. All women were head of the household in Felder and given her own mother’s temperament, Denia wasn't certain this was a good thing.

The central village of Felder, Felderdane, was a collection of adobe houses and shops in concentric rings around a central square. The guard trained in the square on most days with a rotation of patrols setting out in each direction of the compass in regular intervals. Denia loved the regular rhythm, she thrived on regularity and order. She was the first person there and she waited in focused meditation as the others arrived one by one, she thought in an unfortunate state of disarray. Denia was the newest and youngest but after only a few training sessions, she out-performed many of the older guard. She was not very popular.

After a brief drill session, the guard was broken up into groups and sent on patrol. Denia was usually paired with the senior members for educational purposes which meant she usually got the nicer patrols. Today she was sent with group Kester, the lowest ranked group. She was also given command of the patrol. Denia knew she was being tested and it wouldn’t usually have bothered her but this group was a nightmare, most of them joined the guard because influential parents had paid someone off to take them. The densest children in the family, the slowest, the laziest. Even still, it shouldn’t be too much to just lead them out the southern gate for a basic field sweep. With luck, they may even get to help disperse an emu cluster or something.

It wasn't long before Denia realized she’d been set up. One by one each member of Kester guard disappeared while each remaining one acting as ignorant as the last. Finally, out of commands and threats they all knew were empty, she was left alone. Not that she really minded, nothing would happen on the southern Kester patrol that Denia couldn’t handle.

It came, thus, as something of a surprise when rounding the outer rim of Felder Jor’s field into the copse that Denia bumped into a dragon.

 

Chapter 16

"Ow" yelped Wester as something poky collided with his haunch. This, of course sounded something like "Rahfrag" to Denia who was too stunned to make any sound at all.

"Oh no," exclaimed Fren pushing forward. “I'm very sorry," said said observing the girl’s uniform and understanding that this was some sort of an official. We were just heading into your village to, well, explain."

Finding herself in one piece and not shredded to bits by the creature, Denia pulled herself together and directed her spear towards the two youth who stood abreast with the beast.

"I am Denia, rank A of the Feldergaurd and I arrest you, all of you and will now take you to Felder.” She thought the words came out pretty well though her heart was pounding a deafening drum beat in her ear and her mind kept repeating over and over “dragon, dragon, dragon.”

"Arrest us?" Castin said stepping forward in disgust, "what for? We”'e just standing here." 

Castin was not going let this person derail their plans for nothing. Though, he did rather think that her golden hair and warm brown eyes were actually kind of lovely.

"For unauthorized stopping on private Felder property, this is Jor’s land." Denia replied though she thought it was unlikely that strangers passing through Felder were not allowed to just, be!

Wester indicted the bag of acorns to Castin who understood and approached the girl with one in his hand. 

"I wonder if you might hold on to this for a moment? You see, I have one too," he gestured to the acorn strung on his neck, “it'll help you with Wester."

Denia"s mind raced. She wanted to do this exactly right but here in front of her was what she was pretty sure was a dragon. These people with it were from away and they all seemed to be companions. The stories about dragons were plentiful and some even hypothesized that the beasts remained on Crail though no one really believed it, just a useful way to keep the little ones from wandering too far. This creature was huge with long talons and sharp teeth but he also had shining golden eyes and beautiful blue markings and though it was a little hard to tell with the teeth, it seemed to be smiling. Almost despite herself, Denish reached out and took the acorn.

This time, when the dragon spoke, she understood his deep smooth voice.

“I’m Wester and these are my friends Fren and Castin from the Dalesh. It is, as you see, true about Dragons on Crail but we have no ill intent at all. We’ve come because a great danger is rising against Crail and we need to unite the tribes. We need the Felder talisman to be able to prevent this." He was so intent, so believable that Denia already knew that they were telling the truth. Still, she had a hundred questions and concerns.

"Can you take us to the counsel? We will explain everything, though we thought maybe Wester should stay here for the time being." Fren added.

"I think it might be better if you told me and I can take it to the counsel. They are sometimes quick to react and less quick to think." Denia replied, already fretting over what she would do and say.

"Our seer… do you have one?" Fren enquired and then continued when Denia nodded,” she saw a great darkness of dragons in other lands and saw that it would threaten the Crail here as well as in Phyrria. It would also threaten Wester’s tribe which is unknown to the Phyrrian dragons. She saw that only combining the tribal talisman will allow us to see the path and a way to prevent this crisis. We were the ones chosen though we don’t know why."

"We do have a seer, Calex. Everyone believes her words. If you, if we, can convince her, there won’t be any problem." Denia responded.

The three friends looked at one another. It was strange to have someone else on their side all of a sudden and they dared not trust their luck. However, they had little to lose and something had to be done.

Fren stepped forward, "What if I go with you? It’s probably unusual, but not unbelievable to have a Dalesh visit. I am meant to be on my questing so it will make some sense for me to be here."

Wester began to protest but he exchanged looks with Castin and they seemed to agree that the plan made sense. It was also unlikely that Fren would be in any danger like this.

"OK, we’ll wait here," the dragon agreed, but looking at the new girl he said, "if we don’t see her again by high sun, I’m flying over with fire on the ready." He sounded more assured than he felt.

Fren walked behind Denia towards the village.

“Aren't you a little young to be a guard?" The Dalesh girl asked looking Denia over. She was smallish and sturdy and there was nothing awkward about the girl at all though she couldn’t have been much more than 13. Fren never could take the discipline that was needed to be on the Dalesh troop but until this situation arose, she had begun to wonder what she would do and whether the troops were worth consideration.

“I'm in training," Denia replied a little defensively but she looked over and could tell the Dalesh girl was more curious than critical. 

"I should be made guard in the summer if everything goes OK. I don’t think the other new guards are very happy about that though. Today they left me on my patrol and I’ll be getting into trouble about it. All I really want is to be transport guard, to take our counsel around Crail when they go, to see the country. I would love to sail and find out what is out there but I’ll probably be kept here, patrolling the fields, unless I can prove myself." 

She stopped and looked a bit ashamed. Fren realized that bringing her into the town might be how Denia planned on proving herself and she became a little concerned. 

 

Chapter 17

Fren and Denia approached the town center, Felders stopped to stare at the two girls but no-one approached them and no one spoke to Denia. She walked toward the guard post in the town center. Fren wasn’t used to a town this organized, and this exposed. It was all so orderly compared to the hidden tree top villages of her home. She couldn’t imagine living so openly. Everyone could know exactly where you were at all times. The thought made her shudder. 

The small white houses all had little fenced gardens. Some had flowers planted in front and others grew vegetables, Fren’s stomach grumbled. Denia turned slightly to look at her and she felt her face grow red. Instead of walking on toward the guard hut, Denia turned down another path. After a few minutes she came to a smallish hut with a large front and side garden. Denia leaned over the fence and pulled a pink furry looking fruit off a tree limb and passed it to Fren. 

Seeing the look on the stranger’s face, she said,  
"This is my family’s house, it’s OK." But noticing Fren regarding the fruit with skepticism, Denia took one too and bit into it. The yellow juices poured out and trickled down her wrist.

“Don't you have peaches in Dalesh?" She asked chewing.

Fren shook her head but the sweet smell had reached her nose and her hunger overcame her trepidation. Fren took a large bite shuddering slightly at the furry exterior. The taste was extraordinary and a "mmmmwow" sound escaped her lips which made her serious escort laugh

"They are very good." Denia agreed. 

She then led Fren down another street which was bisected down the middle by a peculiar looking stream. Water flowed down the middle but the banks of the stream were made of stacked stone and little stone bridges crossed it at regular intervals. Denia leaned over the side of one of the walls and scooped up come water, drinking and then rinsing her hands and arms where the juice has dripped. Fren did the same, wondering about how this odd human river was built but holding her questions, not wishing to look even more ignorant after the peach.

The two moved back to the guard hut where a stout but powerful looking man emerged to look at the two. Denia stepped forward,

"First Guard Goren, this is Fren of the Dalesh. She comes with a message for Calex. I will escort her to the seer house for audience."

The thick man called Goren looked appraisingly at Fren but did not seem impressed.

"You will not interrupt Calex on account of this. And, if anyone will take the stranger to the seer it will be a first." Goren growled.

Dania seemed to shrink despite the fact that she held her position and barely moved a muscle.Fren resented the treatment and made a snap decision.

"First Guard, I thank you for your consideration but I come under the strict instructions of Bronwel, seer of the Dalesh. She has read the smoke and entrusted it’s message to me. I am the next seer of Dalesh." She really had no idea whether it was wise to have this officious stout man be the first person, other than Castin, on all to Crail to know this but she didn’t want to waste time trying to get respect from grownups.

"My direction was very clear," declared Fren pulling the talisman from her sack,"I am to bring my tribe’s talisman to the Felder Calex accompanied by the daughter of the Felderguard I will meet on the road." She paused for effect. "This is, clearly, Denia of house Deepnome."

Denia inhaled sharply behind Fren but remained silent.

For a time Goren stared at them both deciding the importance of this person and clearly decided it wasn't worth much to him to fight.

"Move on then but Denia, if Calex is bothered by this visit it's on you. Your elevation from trainee to guard can be very slow indeed." Goren threatened, turning away.

The girls moved away toward a white house surrounded not by a garden but by an oasis of trees and plants where the human river split forming a island. When the girls were outside, Denia turned to Fren.

"Is that true? Did your seer see me? Was it foretold? And, how did you know my house name?"

Fren was looking at the ground, her breath coming quickly. She was having a hard time staying focused and upright. She reached a hand out to steady herself on a large shady tree of a type she’d never seen before.

"No, I made it up. I didn’t like that man and I wanted you to stay with me.” She looked to to see Denia biting her lower lip. 

Denia didn’t think much of rule breaking generally but she was really very pleased that this stranger with the important news had chosen her, plus she wanted to be involved.

"And my name?" Denia asked.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Fren declared, "It just came out. I think," she continued, "I might have just had my first sight."

At that moment, the door of the house opened and a deep, rumbling voice called out, "Enter, daughter of Dalesh."

 

Chapter 18

The house was surprisingly bright. Fren was used to Bronwel"s shadowy shelter filled with smoke and gloom. It felt mysterious. This house was light and white with breezes blowing through large window openings and the thatched roof was supported on beams above the walls so that light and air poured in all around the house. In the center, a pool was carved into the earthen floor and sunlight streamed down into the surface of the water, sparkling and reflecting like the night sky. Fren was dazzled and failed to notice the appearance of a women by the far side of the pool. 

"Welcome Fren," said a voice made of soft moss and honey "come forward to the pool."

Fren stepped forward and saw the most stunning person she had ever seen. Calex was very tall with fair skin like Denia but tinged with nutmeg making her seem both strong and warm. Her hair fell in torrents of golden ripples and the eyes that observed Fren were a shade of green similar to that of the pond. Fren could barely speak. 

"Ah, ah, hello?" She stuttered suddenly feeling young and foolish and clumsy.

"I believe you want something from me?" Asked Calex, settling herself on a cushion by the pool and gestured for Fren to do the same. 

"Do you know why I’m here? Have you seen everything?"

Calex let out a laugh that sounded like the wind in the rushes back home. "Oh that would be dreadfully dull and fearsome. No one should see everything. But I can see that you have a heavy burden, and I can see that your friends are dedicated to protecting you. Why did you come alone?"

Fren realize that Calex couldn’t see Castin and Wester and she began to worry again what would happen if she told her story. Calex was very lovely and very powerful, but would she help? Fren stole a glance at Denia but she remained in the shadows by the door nervously fingering her leather belt.

"Your sight has yet to develop, and I know it can be scary for a seer to be blind but I will tell you only the truth. I learned a great deal from Bronwel and I owe her. I saw her fall into darkness and then you came so you must be her heir. Of your friends, whom you left behind outisde the village, I can see love from one and from the other only shadow. This confuses and fascinates me."

"Dragon!" Came almost a bark from behind Fren and Calex raised her face to Denia. "My lady, she brought a dragon," Denia repeated.

Fren frowned at the girl and then regarded Calex who was very still and very silent and then drawing a long breath she said, 

"You better tell me why you are here."

Not seeing any way forward but the truth, Fren recounted her friendship with Wester and what Bronwel saw. She pulled the talisman from her bag and laid it by the pool.

Calex was silent a long time as she observed the talisman. Fren felt all her nerves tense as she started to consider what would happen if Calex didn’t help or if she sent guards after Wester. Could their quest end already, at their first stop? The weight of their task and her complete lack of experience dealing with the tribes or grownups for that matter began to press down on her. She felt herself swaying and then her knees gave out beneath her. In an instant, Denia caught her and lowered her to some cushions next to the pool. Calex moved to her and offered her a bowl of water. Fren drank and began to revive when a searing light stabbed at her eyes and she dropped the bowl.

Behind her hands which she pressed to her eyes she saw clearly a large counsel of Felders shouting and raging at one another, to one side she could see Wester, in chains. She heard snatches of conversation’

"We can’t go back to life with dragons, you know how that ended."

"We don’t know what happened, our lands could be great again with their help."

"How do we know? He could scorch us all."

"It hasn’t hurt us, what about the visions from the Dalesh seer?"

"Where is the proof?"

It was too hard to keep up with the arguments but it was clear that there would be no easy success in the land of the Felders. She took a deep breath and the sight ceased and she was returned to Calex’s room.

"What have you seen Fren?" Asked Calex, "past, present or future?"

"It was the future. The Felders won’t trust us and I understand that. They’ll chain Wester up. He doesn’t want to fight and I’m not sure he can. But, we can't stay here fighting, we need the talisman and we need to continue. We need to demonstrate our goodwill."

"I can help," said Calex, "but they won"t follow me blindly. If I introduce you to the counsel and tell them that I trust the vision of Bronwel, they ought not hurt your friend but I can’t make them turn over the tribe’s talisman. They, none of them, will have ever seen a dragon before and there will be some interest but much fear."

"What can we do to show we want to help everyone on Crail? They need to know that if they don’t trust one dragon, they could be destroyed by thousands?"

"What about the mines?" Asked Denia in a small voice.

"What?" Asked Fren, not understanding. Calex looked up, eyebrows arched, clearly interested.

"The mines," continued Denia, "The Felder lands are rich in agriculture but limited in ore for metals. We need to rely heavily on trade with Ican and that dependence makes us vulnerable. What is more, the people will want to arm themselves and we haven"t enough metals to do the job. We have access to one mine, in the Feldervale, which is rich in resources but it is difficult work and we make such slow progress. With his dragon flame, Wester could access the ore in hours where it would take us years. If he did this, helped us with that work and showed he doesn’t want to keep us from arming, the people might trust him."

It was an inspired and complicated plan and Denia suddenly felt that she may have overstepped. But the truth was, from the moment after she encountered the trio and saw Wester, the thought about his strength and abilities put her mind into action. Her brother, Micon, had worked mining shifts for years and came home worn with little to show for his labors. Even without the visions and the prophesy, she considered Wester a gift to the Felders.

"It might work, Denia, it just might." Replied Calex and she looked to Fren. 

"Are you willing to try? I can call a counsel for this afternoon. I will prepare them and I can guarantee the safety of you and your friends but you will have to tell your story and you will need Denia’s help with this proposal. If your friend is willing to do the work, you may have success."

"I need to see them and talk with them. May I return to them and let Denia know our decision? I do suspect that it may be our only hope."

"Go, both of you, and Denia you return to me with the decision and we will make the preparations for the counsel. You will need to bring Wester to the counsel while the village has afternoon rest as we can’t have all the people in an uproar before a decision in made."

 

Chapter 19

"The whole counsel? Are you crazy? They'll tear me to pieces Fren!" Wester was in a frenzy.

Fren had returned to her friends and explained what happened while Denia stood by. She finally spoke up.

"They won’t hurt you, Calex won’t allow it."

"Did you think I was just going to walk into these tribes and convince them all on my own?" Snapped Fren. “I'm just a kid with maybe some sort of sight that I can’t use yet and which doesn't mean anything to me." She saw the hurt and fear in her friend’s eyes and she regretted raising her voice. 

"Wester, I trust Calex and I trust Denia and in the end, we don’t really have a choice."

Castin came forward and put his arm around Wester’s leg. "Buddy, I’m not so keen on this either but the thing is, well, you’re a dragon and while we have to convince people you aren’t scary, we’re also trying to convince people another conflict with your kind would be. So, you gotta be the cool fellow we know but you have big teeth and that fire breath kind of terrified the trousers off me so I think you will be OK."

Fren wasn’t sure when it happened but somewhere along the road, she had become the leader and her two companions had turned into best friends. She realized that she was a little jealous but she was also relieved that they had a good team.

"OK, so we meet the counsel, we tell them about the visions and we ask them for their talisman. Got it. Let’s get it over with. But first, I need some food. He turned to Denia whose face registered a flash of terror when Wester continued, " Where can I get some kale around here?"

Denia flushed and told them she would return with some food for the group.

Wester turned to Castin and in a low voice whispered, "I think she thought I was going to eat her. That’s horrible, and hilarious!" The two started giggling and for the first time in days they all felt a little relief from the stress of the morning.

 

Chapter 20 

The Felder counsel sat quietly listening to Fren. She was able to tell her story without fainting from fear only because Denia and Calex stood by her side. As she continued, letting them know that the combined power of the talismen should allow them to find a way to stop more conflict, she read fear and doubt on their faces. But no one tried to have her arrested and no one interrupted her.

"I know you must think I am, we are," Fren gestured to Castin, "mad, but Calex knew Bronwel and trusted her. The sight is not a science but it has been right time and time again. I think if we ignore this call we will find ourselves back in violent times that most of us only know from stories. I can also say, from experience, that a trusting balanced relationship with the dragons can be amazing. What if we cold not only avoid a conflict but enrich all our lives by rebuilding what our ancestors lost? Denia has distributed acorns to you all. Please hold them as they will allow you to understand my good friend who has come here to be sure you know that dragons and people can co-exist and he is as committed to stopping this shadow as we are. This is Wester, of the sequoia woods."

From the rear entrance of the forum, Wester walked in. He carried his head low as if trying to make himself smaller, less threatening but many counsellors shrunk back in their seats or got up to flee. Calex walked out to meet him and held her hand out to him.

"Wester, you are most welcome. I am Calex, seer of the Felders and though we may be surprised to meet a being from legend come alive, we welcome you and are eager to hear your words."

Wester smiled, which might not be the best idea as he reveled his impressive teeth. However, anyone looking could see the warmth in it and most of the counsellors settled down. One sour -aced man in a back row shouted, "What are these nuts for Calex? Are we being tricked or poisoned?"

Calex was about to answer but Wester gestured for her to wait. He stepped forward,

"Friends of Felder, this is as strange for me as it is for you. My people dwelt quietly in the woods in fear of your numbers and your hatred. Our small tribe lived in that way that we have forgotten why for so long there was a conflict in the first place. It was only in meeting Fren and then Bronwel that I learned of what an animus dragon is and that I am one."

There was a murmer throughout the counsel as they wondered what they had heard,

"It turns out that some pretty unpleasant Crails and dragons got together and tried to breed animus dragons, that’s magic I guess, and their efforts started the war. But they failed. The Crail dragons were abandoned and no magic appeared in their numbers, until me. I don’t know a lot about it but I think it has the potential to help us out. I was able to enchant those acorns to be translators so that we can talk to one another. I already understand Crail thanks to Fren and Castin and now you can understand me, even with my funny accent."

Wester looked around him at the faces of the counsel. What would his sister think if she saw what he was doing? What would any of his tribe think? After all, they knew no more about the dragons of Phyrria than these humans did. He now understood that his ancestors had been abandoned and that they probably led very different lives than their kin across the sea. But those kin had participated in an effort to breed unbeatable dragons and take over. He felt no dedication to them but a curiosity rippled through his disgust. Then he looked around and realized that these people were not so different, their ancestors had participated in the same plot. 

"We have seen a path to avoid further harm. I know you have no reason to trust a couple of Dalesh kids and a dragon you didn’t even know existed but I trusted in all of you coming here alone, please do the same. Please." Wester sat and looked around the counsel with pleading eyes.

At length, the chief counsel, Ariadel, stood and addressed the group. 

"We must discuss these questions alone. You ask to take away our talisman, the symbol of our tribe, to prevent danger that we have no idea exists. It is troubling and requires our deliberation."

Wester looks around and saw lots of furrowed brows and skeptical looks aimed his way. There are some curious glances and one small smile from a round older woman but the general look was not very encouraging. Knowing what was riding on their decision, wester cleared his voice and called out to the departing counsel.

"I want you to take time to talk and we know how hard this must be, but I want to show you that we mean well." He looked briefly at Denia and carried on. 

I understand that you have some profitable mines nearby and that you are unable to reach the ore with ease?"

A hush passed over the crowd as they leaned in with their acorns to hear.

"I think I can help with this. Using my fire, I think I can help you get to the main resources in a few days. My friends and I will delay the quest for that time, if it will help you understand our good intentions and, I hope, the possible collaboration between dragons and Crail. Um, I don’t know much about mining but I am at your service."

With that he gave a little bow which earned him a punch from Castin.

The counsel nodded at one another and began murmuring to one another as they left the forum. Wester sunk down and let out a deep exhale which, unfortunately, bowled Denia over where she stood.

"Sorry, he sighed. I'm just not sure dragons are the right size for Crail villages!"

 

Chapter 21

The three withdrew to the courtyard with Denia and three Feldergaurd who, thanks to Denia, kept their distance. They looked pretty wary. Guarding strangers and a dragon were far outside their training and experience. Wester looked over at them and then flashed one of his most charming smiles. With that, the guards shrunk back against the wall.

"You really need to see a dentist," Castin teased his friend, "that smile is frightful."

"Ha ha ha little snack, I’ll roast you one of these days."

"So you say, big guy. So you say." Castin slapped the dragon on the leg and walked on with a grin.

"What do you think?" Asked Fren gathering with her group under the shade of a broad leafed tree.

"I think we haven’t eaten in a long time," said Castin.

"Come on, really!"

"Well, they didn’t shoot spears at us, the didn’t boo us and we’re not in chains so I"d say that was a huge success."

Denia walked over with a basket of bananas. 

"Here you go," she said placing the basket near Castin while the color rose in her cheeks. Fren noticed and looked at Castin who was grabbing for a couple pieces of fruit and didn’t seem to notice the Felder girl. A strange feeling rose in Fren, she hadn’t really thought of Castin as a person who would make a girl blush. Her friend had, it seemed, grown up since they left Dalesh, Or maybe she just never noticed. He was tall and strong and his dark hair, dark skin and golden eyes were appealing she figured. All of a sudden and entirely unwelcome blush rose in her cheeks and she turned away to busy herself with her pack. Westin came over.

“What's up Fren? You look sick."

"Oh, no I’m just worried." She turned away once again trying not to think about the look Denia gave Castin and thinking how absurd is was to be worried about such a thing when they had the lives of Crail in their hands. Anyhow, soon they’d be moving on and whatever Denia thought about Castin wouldn't matter and things would be just like they had been.

One of the guards called out, "you are requested back in the counsel chamber."

They all exchanged glances and headed out of the shade and back into the chamber.

 

Chapter 22

In the chamber, Ariadel stood in the center, his expression unreadable. Fren led her friends toward the chief counsel and then stood close to Wester. She glanced around the chamber looking into the faces of the counsel. Again, she told herself that the Felder guard hadn’t been called in so they probably weren’t going to be arrested. That wasn’t success but it was better then a cell.

Ariandel cleared his throat, "What do we do?" With this question in the air, he went silent. Fren looked at her friends suddenly unclear if she was meant to give an answer. When her gaze passed over Denia, the Felder girl lowered her head ever so slightly and then the chief continued, apparently the pause was for impact. Impact! Wasn’t the end of Crail impactful enough without fancy speeches? Fren wondered.

"These young people come to us with a story of destruction by a race unknown to this land for generations. They bring us such a creature and he, in turn, brings with him sorcery. They believe that our talisman, in their hands, is our chance to be saved. We have the Felderguard. We could use it to compel the other tribes to join and we can fight!" 

The counsel was stirring and muttering in response to this rousing speech but Ariandel softened his tone and continued,

"But we must not start with war. We have, for as long as anyone can remember, followed the word of the seer. Calex has never steered us wrong. Her sight warned us of the last draught and of the coming locaster infestation of our crops. That knowledge saved our people from starvation. Her sight is our strength and she believes in the vision of Bronwel of the Dalesh. We can’t understand why this young group holds our fates in their hands, but if it is so, we must help."

The group looked at one another with smiles on their lips and the Ariandel continued.

"We will help but we have decided that it will be on the condition the the dragon complete the task he offered, get us to the ore and you can take the talisman on your quest."

Three large Feldergaurd entered the chamber at that moment. The last carried a large wooden box, tightly bound in brass which they placed in front of Fren and Wester. 

"Here is our talisman, the Felder tribal symbol." He reached down and unlatched the box revealing a pile of silken cloth in the middle of which lay a large sharp tooth.

"Um" started Wester before Fren put her hand on his arm.

"We will guard it with our lives and use it only for the safety and future of Crail," said Castin stepping forward. Though he was somber, Fren could see in his face the twitch of a suppressed grin. Their most precious item was a tooth!

"I give this to you," said Ariandel, but with it a condition, the Felder counsel are not willing to let it go without someone from our tribe going with you on your journey to watch, to assist and to guard."

Wester, Fren and Castin looked at each other. Bronwel had not specifically said they must be alone but having a Felder stranger in their group felt wrong. 

"I would have Goren join you. Our longest serving and most powerful member of the Felderguard. But, he sighed deeply and meaningfully, "Calex will not have this. She states that the balance of the group would be set off, against the advise of the sight. We must, then, send a youth who will bring balance to your group. Denia of house Deepnome has been chosen. You may trust her and she will serve you."

Fren’s eye widened and she glanced critically at the girl and then at Castin, they were both trying not to smile.

"We thank you for your trust and for the help of Denia. We will do anything in our power to stop the vision from coming to pass. The dragons and tribes of Crail together will prevent destruction from Phyrria." Castin said, playing the part of diplomat pretty well, thought Fren.

Outside the stadium, Wester gave Castin a nudge that nearly sent him flying. "Nice speech. You might be a counsel chief yourself one day." 

"Ha, ha," Castin rolled his eyes but his chest did seem to puff up a bit.

Denia came forward. "We will assemble supplies in the central guard post, sleep in the granary and leave at first light after the ore is uncovered." She spoke with a forced authority she did not feel, 

"Um, if that works for you?" She added. 

Ariandel wanted her lead this group but she felt like the outsider and was more concerned about keeping up than about taking charge. She could feel Fren’s doubt and, was it hostility? Fren had been friendly enough but there was something cold in the Dalesh girl’s eyes that made Denia uncomfortable. Perhaps she just doesn’t want me to try to take over. Or, maybe… she considered, her eyes darting to Castin…but she wiped the thought of the boy's golden eyes from her mind. THAT was the last thing she should be thinking about!

Wester got back to his feet and turned to the Felder girl, you better take me to this mine, I’ve got a lot of fire to breath and not much time.

 

Chapter 23

Three days out of Feldertown and things were not going exactly as Fren would like. She walked on ahead of her companions as they made their was east toward Ican. With the help of the Felder adults, she felt a little more confident. Their talisman, the somewhat troubling dragon’s tooth, was safety stored in Wester’s pouch. They each carried packs filled with supplies and blankets and skins of water. The load was heavy but the feeling of preparedness made Fren less afraid. 

Wester confessed that the mining work hadn’t been as hard as he was afraid it might be. The problem for the Felders was a large layer of useless morasic ore that prevented them from getting to the valuable mineral beyond. Much to his delight, the morasic ore was widespread but thin and it only took a few rounds of dragon fire to penetrate. The group agreed early on that Wester should slow down just a little so that their efforts didn’t seem too easy and to give them more time for preparation. It seemed the longer they lingered and the further Wester got into the mine, the more food and gifts the Felder brought them. Soon enough, though, they had to be on their way towards the cliffs of Ican.

The Ican were more than a little different from the Felders if Castin’s pals were to be believed. They lived a hard life in the caves and cliffs of the East and they were pretty skeptical about outsiders. Fren wasn’t even sure if they had a counsel or any group they could go to about the talisman. In the meantime, the group wasn’t really settling in. Denia was being pretty pushy and Castin had taken it as his own personal mission to make her feel at home. Wester and Fren both seemed to be following the other two wondering what happened to their little unit.

When they reached a steep hill covered in jagged rocks, Fren began to scramble and slip up the slope. Her foot caught on a loose rock and she slipped, cracking her knee on a sharp rock.   
Denia came up behind her, 

"Are you OK?" She asked and then continued without waiting for an answer "if you find two sturdy poles as I have done," she held up her perfectly straight and proportioned walking sticks, "you will find that the way will be easier and you will be less likely to hurt yourself." 

She passed on ahead with Castin coming up behind, 

"All good Fren? You going to be limping around now?" He smirked as he climbed ahead and Fren realized her head hurt far more than her knee.

Wester came up and, using he muzzle, gave her a little boost. 

"Well, those two are pretty thick!" He growled as they climbed. 

Wester’s petulant tone made Fren smile. She realized, with some surprise, that Wester was more jealous of Denia than she was. She watched as Castin’s strong shoulders as he hoisted his sack and bounded to keep up with Denia. His black hair blew back from his face. Not for the first time, Fren noted that her old friend was more than a little handsome. But, even more strangely, she also noted that his looks weren’t really of any interest to her, except to feel a little pride, like a mother. The realization that she didn’t want to be with Castin was like a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. She wasn’t crazy about the Felder girl’s superiority but unfettered by jealousy, there just wasn’t much to be upset about. Fren gave a little chuckle and picked up her pace.

“What's so funny?" Asked Wester.

"Nothing pal. But, you seem low. Why don’t you go ahead and see if Castin can cheer you up?"

“He's busy with Denia, like aways," pouted the dragon.

"Not for long." Laughed Fren and she scamped ahead. 

"Denia, Denia,wait up," called Fren catching up the other pair as they climbed. 

"You sure are fast! Must be all that training?" 

Castin gave her a quizzical look but also seemed happy to see Fren trying with Denia.

"Maybe you could help me find some of those handy walking poles?" Denia flushed and then hung her head. 

"Castin, could I have a minute with Fren?"

"Ah, yeah, sure. I need to talk to Wester about something anyhow." 

Looking relieved to for an excuse to step away from what looked like a serious girl chat, he trotted back down the hill to his friend.

Denia looked cautiously over at the other girl as she continued to walk. 

"Um, Fren, here’s the thing," she stammered, completely at a loss on how to continue now that she had Fren’s attention.

“I've been meaning to tell you, no ask you, no…I mean…" As she fumbled for words, Fren felt a warmth toward the Felderguard growing in her chest,

"You like Castin? Are you embarrassed to tell me?"

"NO!" Cried Denia flushing from top to bottom, "I mean, not no, I mean Castin is great but I, well no…" 

Seeing Denia’s distress, Fren stifled a laugh and said, 

"Sorry, if that’s not what you wanted to say I apologize. But if you ever did want to say that then I just wanted to be sure you knew it’s OK with me. I mean Castin is my oldest friend and he’s practically family but I mean he’s a total dork and I’d never feel like THAT, you know."

"Oh, OK," Denia replied. 

I mean I don’t think I should be thinking about that. Here we are a day away from Ican and I just joined you and, well Castin"s pretty great but I’m not focused on that." She paused. 

"Look Fren, I really just wanted to apologize. I’ve been a pushy, know it all twerp and I’m really sorry. I want to be friends but I was so intimidated by you. You are clearly in charge and so capable and I’m supposed to be a guard and trained and we, I just, stink."

The girls had reached the crest of the hill and before them the bright sun and clear skies revealed and endless plain ahead. Green grasses waived in the light breeze and a clear blue lake lay at the foot of the hill. But what was most notable was the dark jagged black crack running across the plain about a day’s walk away. The canyon of the Ican. The girls exchanged a nervous look and then Fren, not ready to contemplate their next challenge, grabbed Denia by the wrist and began to pull, 

"You know what, you do stink… last one in the lake is a sand hog’s uncle!"

The girls ran speedily down the slope laughing and Denia called out, 

"I have no idea what that means, but I grew up in the grass and I’m definitely going to beat you tree girl!"

With that, the two jettisoned their packs and ran screaming into the icy water.

Castin and Wester crested the hill, out of breath from running when they heard screaming. When they saw the water fight below they looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Girl Crails sure have dragon girls beat in the confusing department," Wester said and then he leaped up, taking wing and grabbed Castin by the waist. Before the boy could even think protest he was unceremoniously dumped in the lake by a hooting black dragon.

 

Chapter 24

The land was shrouded in mist when the four awoke the next morning. Their clothes dried the night before near their fire and they all slept soundly with their exhausted bodies and minds calmed by the previous day.

A hush lay between them, though, as they walked in the direction of the Ican canyon spotted the previous evening. It was very unnerving not to be able to see more than a few hundred meters ahead but each agreed that the fog cover was advantageous.

Fren tried to hold on to the feeling of optimism she gained the day before when she and Denia reconciled. So far, they had two of the talisman they needed, they had a new companion and everything had gone pretty well, maybe this was going to work out without too much trouble.

They walked throughout the day careful to speak only in whispers and always wondering when they would come to the cliffs. 

"How are we going to get down and find the village anyhow?" Whispered Castin as they walked.

"I could fly down and check in out," offered Wester, though his eyes showed fear when he spoke it.

"Too risky," replied Denia and then with a look at the other girl, "right Fren?"

"I agree, still not a good idea to lead with a dragon, especially when we can’t see or assess their weapons." Fren nodded. 

"We need to use the same approach as in Felder. Find the seer, tell our tale and keep Wester hidden until we know what they think."

They were all worried. The Ican were a secretive tribe, living inaccessibly in the cliffs and rarely sending ambassadors to the other tribes. In fact, the groups was not even certain that the Ican had a seer or would even let themselves be discovered. The long walk had been their first hurdle and now as it drew to the end, they were all aware that no plan was in place for the next step.

"I wonder," mused Denia, "If I should go on first? The Felders have had more contact with the Ican over the years than the Dalesh. Maybe I should try to approach as a Feldergaurd and see what response I get?"

At that moment Castin let out a small gasp as his foot kicked a pebble and it’s echoing decent into darkness was all that warned him of the drop just centimeters ahead. He gasped and stumbled backward into Wester who yelped. 

"Ow, my toe."

"Seriously man" huffed Castin, "you are covered in scales and have talons for toes, you need to reassess pain."

"Um, Castin." Said the dragon

"No really, you get an owie from my little trip onto your toe…"

"Castin!" Exclaimed Wester with his eyes on the cliff edge behind the boy. 

Castin and the girls looked up in time to see a tall warrior clad in leather armor rise up from the canyon as if lifted on a cloud. He hovered off the edge for a few moments regarding the group. He carried an spear and wore a helmet on top of his wild red hair.

"Captain," he shouted loudly below, “They've got one too."

At that moment, he lifted higher and as the fog began to diminish they could all clearly see the stunning orange dragon upon whose back the soldier rose.

"Oh my." Stated Fren feebly her heart pounding. 

But Wester grinned broadly, his eyes growing wide. He stretched to his tallest height and then exhaling a long held breath he said, "beautiful" and continued to stare in a stupor.

The other dragon’s icy blue eyes seems to flicker for a moment but returned to their stern look in an instant. 

The man said "alright have your beast bring you down, we talk at the base or not at all."

"This is Wester of the Dalesh woods, he is not a beast," complained Castin trying to sound as grown up as he could. But the man paid no heed and turned the orange dragon into a graceful dive disappearing from view.

"Have your beast bring you down?" Mimicked Wester in an insulted tone, well I never!"

“It's alright Wester, we’ll find another way. This might be a little good though right? I mean we don’t need to go through the whole bit about there being dragons in Crail." Castin tried to soothe his friend.

"No, it’s fine I think we better go down there and see where that gorgeous…. I mean orange… dragon went."

"We should be careful, I mean Wester was always our contingency plan if anyone got violent with us but if they have a dragon on their side too, then we’ll be way outnumbered by the tribe." Fren responded looking worried.

"Well, there is always the magic bit," added Denia, "I mean the orange one probably doesn’t have that right?"

They all looked at each other and smiled. Wester hadn’t spoken much of the power he called "animus" but he often picked up little objects along the way and muttered at them. He’d been able to do some fun things but he kept it infrequent. The story about the animus dragons losing their souls each time they worked magic stuck with him. He had no way of knowing if it was true but he didn’t like to test the idea with no one who knew better to talk to. But he knew with certainty that he would use the power to help his friends and protect their quest if he had to.

“I'll carry you down, but in my claws, not on my back. I don’t want to let them see me like a pony."

"Who will go first? Someone will be left alone down there while Wester comes back for the others." Denia reminded them.

"No you won’t," said Wester handing them each a long stalk of rigid mesa grass. 

I have enchanted them to make you light as grass to carry. I can take you all at once. They’ll see me carrying you all and she’ll be, I mean they will be, impressed with my strength and maybe a little afraid, which will help us. But, it is not so incredible as to reveal the presence of magic. Just hide the grass in your clothes and that way you’ll still still be light if we need to run away."

"Good strategy," nodded Denia “I'm impressed Wester!" 

Wester got the funny hazy look around his muzzle that his friends had come to understand as blushing, something not usually easy to detect on a black dragon.

As they gathered their packs Castin strolled over to the dragon, 

"Hey buddy," he said with a sly grin forming at the edges of his mouth, "so that orange dragon, that’s a girl huh?"

"Well of course she’s a girl, are you utterly blind? How could anyone so beautiful be otherwise?" Wester spat. Then realizing that his friend was teasing he gave Castin a shove. "OK, I did think she was kind of impressive but we didn’t even get a chance to talk. I’m just interested in a dragon who was not raised in the sequoias you know. Fascinating really."

"Yup," nodded Castin, "fascinating" and he gave his friend a nudge as he joined the others at the edge of the cliff.

 

Chapter 25

Down at the shadowed bottom of the canyon a clear stone circle was cleared around which a huge number of Ican stood, the orange dragon stood outside the circle pacing back and forth watching intently at the sky and canyon as if preparing for an attack. Wester had alighted in the center of the circle, rather liking the effect of his appearance carrying three Crail and all their gear but he soon regretted it. He felt like he was in an arena and was the main attraction. He nudged Fren with his snout and sent her tripping forward towards the man who had appeared at the top of the cliff. He stood, spear in hand, looking much larger and much less friendly even than he appear while mounted on the dragon.

"Friends," started Fren nervously glancing around, “my name is Fren, daughter of Damen & Chara of the Dalesh and…"

She was interrupted by a shuffling noise behind her followed by a series of small coughs, "hem, hem, hem."

She turned to see a very very small man who was so exceedingly old she could not guess his years.

"I am sure Bak is flattered that you addressed him, my dear, but I imagine we are short on time and the one you want to speak to is me." 

The man, clad in a draped clay-colored garment, holding on to a gnarled stick made his way forward. The shuffle and tap of his stick echoed rhythmically through the canyon. "I am Lord Berute, high scepter of the Ican people and I am in charge here."

Fren looked quizzically at the old man but nodded her head slightly to show she understood. Denia, however, snorted slightly from her place near Castin.

"You doubt me, young warrior of Felder?" Asked the old man raising an eyebrow and turning slowly to Denia. She flushed but did not answer.

"Well, let’s cut right past the dialogue where you pretend to respect me though you think my age and stature make me unsuited to high office shall we?"

Denia stuttered, "I…"

"Yes, yes, let’s get to it. I challenge you to combat. You against me. If you win, I will deliver to you what you want without a single word. If I win, we’re going to have a long chat and you will stay here as long as I please. Agreed?"

Fren stepped forward, "Sir, no, we didn’t come here to fight. I am sure Denia meant no disrespect, can we move to the time when we just talk?"

"No, I don’t think so. Denia, step forward. First one to pin the other to the ground wins. And, because I have taken you by surprise, you may bring your dragon on to your team."

Wester looked up, "What? No, I don’t fight humans. We really just want to talk."

"Come now, you are here in my lands and I request this combat. On the count of three, begin."

"One, two, three…"

Before Denia or Wester could approach or even figure out what had happened, they were both flipped on to their backs with no hope of moving. Wester wriggled from side to side his wings flapping pathetically on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the orange dragon and he saw her lips curl into a small smile. Fren and Castin stepped forward but neither had any idea what to do.

Castin looked angrily at the old man who had trapped his friends so suddenly, and unfairly. 

"Westin," he shouted, "use your…" but before he could continue, Westin interrupted from his place on the ground, "Use my talons? Of course not, I have no interest in hurting these people." 

Castin looked quizzically at his friend but Westin only opened his eyes meaningfully and Castin realize the dragon had no intention of letting these people see his magic and he immediately understood the reason. They had clearly just been bested by a Mage which put them at a distinct disadvantage, especially since they no longer had the benefit of being the ones with a dragon. Westin’s animus powers were the only tool they had left.

Fren joined Castin and shouted sternly, 

"Enough!" In a voice so commanding, even Castin took a step back. 

"Is this really how you treat visitors, children no less, who come to you in peace with the blessings of both Bronwel of the Dalesh and Calex of the Felder?" 

She spoke to the high scepter but her eyes bore in to all the Ican gathered around the circle. We come with warning of great peril for all of Crail and instead of listening, you force our friends into a pointless contest which can’t be won and on terms they did not consent to. I am ashamed for you."

There were murmurs among the crowd and a few Ican looked down at their feet. Fren looked over and saw the orange dragon looking at the high scepter with a questioning look and then her eye flitted over to Westin who still struggled on the floor.

From somewhere in the crowd a small voice called out, 

"Please High Scepter, may we hear them?" Fren did not see where the voice came from but others spoke up as well.

"Well, it seems the good people of Ican are swayed by your words, fierce little Dalesh so let us talk but I will need to secure your dragon, I can’t have my people terrified."

Fren replied, "I do not command Wester, Lord Berute, but if you ask him, I imagine he will agree stay aside." 

With a flick of his hand, Wester and Denia were freed from their invisible bonds. Wester shook out his wings and then stood tall and, Fren thought, puffed out his chest rather more than normal. 

"Very well," he said, "I will agree to await my companions in a location that comforts your tribe but I warn you not to try to hurt them."

Lord Berute chuckled and directed three guards to show Wester to a niche in the canyon wall where he could wait and was provided with water and food almost as if he were a guest. Fren nodded, satisfied, but Wester knew, immediately that his welcoming waiting room was protected with magic and he was, once again, trapped. 

Chapter 26

The travelers, Lord Berute and four surly looking guards gathered in a deep cave at the base of the cliff. It was surprisingly comfortable with white washed walls and richly colored pillows lining benches cut into the rock. A brazier in the center glowed warm with embers to combat the surprising chill of the cave. Upon small tables set near them, large platters of tempting food was arrayed. 

"You see" said the leader of the Ican, “we are quiet civilized here despite what your tribes persist on thinking." 

He sounded bitter and petulant more like a small child than an elder leader. 

"Lord," said Denia, "the Felder have great respect for your people and your way of life. The lady Callex speaks very well of you… often." Added Denia. She turned her head slightly toward Fren and gave a barely noticeable wink with one eye closer to the other girl. 

"Does she?" Asked the Mage straightening slightly, "Well that may be, I suppose. And what of the powerful Bronwel, up in her tree, surely she isn’t so generous?" His face turned to a sneer once again.

"Indeed she does not speak so warmly," added Fren with a slight nod to Denia when she saw the girl’s shock, "But then fear makes for strange emotions, does it not?" Berute looked up, interested. 

"We would, of course, have started our journey here but Bronwel, having first hand knowledge of this land, spoke with some fear of your power and fierce will, she bade us come straight to you but we were too afraid so instead went to the less imposing Calex first."

"Bade us come straight to you," repeated Castin in his head, where on earth was Fren coming up with this ridiculous language? And though he knew he would give her a hard time about it later, Castin was aware that the Mage was clearly taken in by the speech.

"Well, Bronwel has certain skills too, does she not, but I understand her concerns, we Ican are not easily swayed by stories. Yet, tell me yours. It is, admittedly, a surprise to find you with a dragon. We did not know there were others. The sight was always Bronwel’s talent, not mine."

Fren wasted no time in explaining to the Mage the vision Brownwel saw in the questing fire, the need to collect and unite the powers of the tribal talisman and the effort to stop a renewed war between people and dragons. It wasn't an easy tale to tell since Fren had little idea what they would do with the Talisman once collected but she did her best to sound purposeful and confident.

"I see you have a daunting task ahead of you but I do not see how I can so easily give our tribes’ symbol of power to a group of youth from other tribes. My people would never allow it."

Fren and Denia exchanged concerned looks. Admittedly, they understood the Mage. They would not so easily trust a group of kids with an impossible task. Callex only agreed because of her faith and sisterhood with Bronwel, as seers. Berute clearly had powers but they were not so sure he was cut from the same cloth as the others. 

"Is there anything we can do to persuade you?" Fren asked imploringly sounding more petulant than she intended."We were able to perform a service for the Felder which proved our good faith and acted as payment for the risk. Perhaps there is something we can do for you?"

"I will consider the issue." Responded Berute. "You can rest here while I take counsel." With that he walked out but not without posting a number of guards at the entrance to the cave. The friends felt quite certain that not only might they not get the talisman, they might not be leaving at all.

 

Chapter 27

 

Wester shifted uncomfortably in the rocky niche the Ican had asked him to occupy while he waited. There was nothing about this place or these people that he liked. Well, almost nothing. He thought about the orange dragon without meaning to think about her. She was really pretty impressive. And her blue eyes were very, very um…Wester’s mind was occupied with that thought when the dragon appeared outside the niche. 

"Oh, hello," stammered Wester suddenly feeling warm and hoping his scales wouldn’t reveal blushes to her the way his friends seemed to be able to sense them.

The dragon regarded Wester and then in a deep silken voice said 

"How many dragons are there?"

Wester started to answer, "well where I come from the tribe…" but he stopped himself. It would be unforgivable if he lead his friends, or his tribe, into danger because he said too much to a pretty dragon. 

"Why do you ask?," he responded instead.

The other dragon snorted slightly and smiled. 

"OK, you are protecting your companions with secrets, I get it, but why are you with these Crail? Do they have you under their power in some way? If you have a tribe of dragon somewhere, if there really are more, why don’t you stay with them?"

Forgetting he was trying to keep cool and reveal little, Wester answered quickly, 

"No, no one is in anybody’s power. They are my friends and together we are trying to prevent a war between dragon and people. I love my tribe but we"ve lived in hiding for too long when there is potential for friendship between our species. I want us to all be friends, I want to prevent war. But why do you stay with the Ican? They don't seem really all that nice."

She turned her head involuntarily, looking over her shoulder. “I'm bound to them," she reluctantly answered.

"Do you owe them something? Bound to them by a promise? I don’t understand." Wester questioned.

"No, I’m bound to them!" She seemed frustrated. "They have me tethered by magic. Just like you are closed into this little visitor’s room with magic, though you can’t see it. Didn’t you guess?"

Wester nodded, "Yes, I figured it wasn’t an invitation." "Look," he paused, "miss, hopefully Berute will give my friends what they need and then maybe we can help you. Maybe you can come with us."

The dragon hung her head just for a moment and said "No, I can’t. Neither can you. He won’t help them. Berute took over this tribe with his magic and has us all under his control. He won’t help but is probably now woking out his plan to keep you all here and figure out how the conflict you have mentioned can work to his benefit. I’m sorry you came here. Your quest is over."

"Siena, come away from there. Now." Shouted a guard from along the canyon path.

"Siena?" Queried Wester "It suits you," he commented before he could catch himself.

She turned to go but pulled back to say to Wester, "If I could help, I would. And… thanks," the stern dragon gave him a smile as she walked away.

"Siena," Wester called after the retreating dragon, “do you know what the talisman is?" She looked at him with a curious expression and then narrowed her eyes. Despite the look, she quickly ran back over and in a whisper near his ear she said, “It's his staff, but don’t think about it, he’ll kill you." With that she aimed a deep growl at him and hurried off toward the guard, 

"That should quiet him for a bit, annoying dragon, she snarled at the guard as she walked away!" The guard grinned and gave Wester a scornful look as he walked away behind Siena. 

"Well, that’s it, thought Wester. Now I am clearly going to have to find a way to get my friends, the talisman and Siena out of here!"

 

Chapter 28

 

Wester spent a few hours pacing in his small niche. He wasn’t the strategic one of the group. He usually left the planning to Fren and the cunning to Denia. He was more of a "get it done" kind of dragon and not so much a schemer. Finally, as the light started to move out of the canyon, Wester settled on a plan. Most likely a foolish one but it was all he had. 

"Great dragons almighty" he cried at the top of his voice,"will those accursed Crail keep me waiting all day?" 

His tantrum caught the attention of a few of the Ican wandering by, including one of the guards. 

"What is this all about?" he approached gruffly. 

“I've been here all day and my so called companions haven’t bothered to check on me or attend to my growing hunger. I’ve really just about had it. Can you have that old fellow come and see me? Berute is it? He seems like a Crail who can get things done. Is he? Yes, I assume so. Tell him I want to talk to him in private. I’m thinking this might be a better place to stay that endlessly walking with those inconsiderate children!"

The guard looked a little nervous but he clearly felt this speech was not something he could keep from Berute so he hurried away. Wester meanwhile fingered the Felder talisman nervously and prayed that his gamble would work. He leaned in and whispered to the figure. 

"Enchant this talisman to make its bearer do my bidding." He felt a surge of warmth through his talon and was reminded that his power was entirely new to him. What if it backfired? What if it doesn’t work on other magical beings? This was a lot more magic than he had tried before. He shook his doubts away as he saw the guard returning with an annoyed looking Berute.

"You summoned me, Dragon," spat Berute, barely containing his disdain. Obviously sweet talking Wester wasn’t a priority and he felt no threat from the trapped dragon.

"So good of you to visit with me," responded Wester ignoring the mage’s tone. "I am really completely fed up with the attitude of my companions. I know it isn’t your problem but I saw with what honor you treat your dragon and it really pushed me to my limit." 

As Wester drew breath, he watched the seer’s expression carefully and in it he saw a glimmer of interest.

"Look, we probably don’t have much time. Fren and all are just bound to get fidgety and want to leave any time now and I simply do not want to go with them. I seek your welcome to stay. But, I fear there might be trouble. I believe that Fren may have bound me to her with some weird seer magic and I’m not sure what would happen if I tried to leave her. Maybe nothing but I worry. The Dalesh are not to be underestimated, even young whelps like these."

"I see," nodded Berute and he continued, "This seems like trouble I may not want, how might you convince me of your sincerity? You seemed close on arrival, can I be certain that you mean what you say?"

"A skeptic! I understand," responded Wester. "A trade perhaps? I give you the talisman of the Felder which I was made to bear and in exchange you let me stay on?"

Berute’s hungry eyes poured over the tooth. "Is that all? You wish only to remain here as part of the Ican tribe? You’d need to do your part, we I can all support one another to build a fine life here in the canyons."

"I can pull my weight" replied Wester, "but I tire of doing it for thankless youth. And…" here Wester took a chance, but one he felt he must to finally break through…"I do wonder if I might be allowed to become, um, closer with Siena? She is…rare."

Wester added this fabrication knowing the greed of the seer might lead him to covet some dragonettes one day but the truthfulness of it made him blush and cast his eyes down. That caught Berute"s eyes and his demeanor changed.

"Why Wester, it is Wester isn't it," We would be honored to have you stay. I don’t think the others will trouble you much. I expect they won’t. Come, walk with me and we will discuss what to do. And, you might just hand me that talisman to seal the deal." With that, Berute waived his hand and Wester felt the energy which had been forming a barrier to the niche fall away. Sucking in a quick, nervous breath, he handed the Felder talisman over.

Berute’s hand twitched as if he’d had a shock and Wester worried for a moment that he"d made a dreadful mistake. Maybe talisman were objects of magic and could not be enchanted. But, Berute smiled and brought it closer in to inspect. Wester decided he better try before it was too late.

"Berute, sir, please give me a prickly pear."

Silently, Berute walked toward one of the caves and ducking inside, he handed Wester the fruit without taking his eyes off the talisman.Wester’s pulse quickened, "This might work," he thought.

"Bring me my companions, the tooth," Wester continued, and, fearing his time might run out, he added "and Siena." 

Berute issued the commands and soon a confused looking group was gathered in the center of the village around Wester and a still-dazed looking Berute.

"Release Siena from whatever binds her to you."

"Yes, of course" said he seer waving his hand at the dragon who stumbled back slightly causing Wester to catch her. 

"What have you done?" she asked, looking a him both impressed and terrified. “I'm getting us out" he said.

"Please hand me your staff."

This Berute began to do but this demand to part with his most valuable and powerful possession seemed to be too much for Wester’s enchantment. Berute seemed to struggle with himself both heeding the request and resisting it. 

"Enough" shouted Siena, "Fly!" And with that she leapt forward with amazing speed and grabbed the talisman in one talon and a terrified Castin in the other and launched herself up through the canyon. Wester, regaining his senses lurched for the staff and then shouted to Denia and Fren to jump on. It was a mad scramble as the Ican came to their senses and began to arm themselves. They seemed a little less than passionate about the attack as they kept looking to Berute for guidance. He was seething as the enchantment left him along with the talisman. Devious though he was and not without power, he was much diminished but the loss of his staff and he ran about unsure what to do. 

"Shoot them down," he finally demanded of his soldiers. 

Archers emerged with their quivers and nocked arrows. They hesitated as they looked up at the dragons and at the young people but Berute shouted again, "shoot them!" The arrows were unleashed and they whizzed through the air. The group was gaining height but neither of the young dragons was used to the speed with the weight of riders. An arrow nicked Wester’s tail causing him to streak and veer but he regained his focus quickly. They cleared the canyon and headed north as fast as they could fly.

 

Chapter 29

After about half an hour of flying Siena began to spiral downwards alighting in a clearing amidst the steadily thickening pines; Wester followed suit. As they settled onto solid ground Castin collapsed rubbing his shoulders and grimacing. 

"Well, I think you saved my life but I beg you never to clutch me with those talons again!" He regarded Siena with a mixture of appreciation and concern.

"I can’t see that there would be cause to again Crail." She replied in a snap but not with much malice.

They were disturbed by a low groan from where Wester had landed. “It's Denia, she was hit!" He cried as the girl slipped from his back, an arrow piercing her side.

“I'm alright" she panted trying to sit up, but she swooned and slipped back to the ground. Castin and Fren ran toward her, Castin catching her head before she hit the ground. 

“What'll we do?" He cried to Fren? "How should I know? I’m an untrained seer not a healer!"

Wester approached. "I think you should take a look now that she"s passed out. Let’s figure out how bad it is while she’s asleep."

"OK, good idea" Castin responded with a sigh, relieved that someone had taken control. He felt an odd tightening around his chest when he looked at the fallen girl and then flushed when he saw Fren regarding him.

Fren gently peeled back Denia’s jerkin and shirt revealing that the arrow shaft went through her side. 

“I'm not certain but I think it hasn’t gone through anything critical." She commented as she carefully prodded the girls side. "We need to pull the arrow out and then we need to get out of here, we’re not far enough away from Ican."

"We can’t move her," exclaimed Castin, “She's hurt! Plus, we flew here, they can’t track us."

“Don't be so sure," interjected Siena, moving towards the others. "Berute may be seriously hampered without his staff but he has his ways, you need to get away."

"We need to get away," said Wester, looking at the other dragon. “You're coming with us, right?"

"I don’t have anything to do with your quest," she replied but with more sadness than anger.

"But, but we saved you!" Wester exclaimed. "You have to come!"

Wester's gut was churning uncomfortably. He wanted to believe that it was because his friend Denia was hurt but as he looked at Siena he knew it wasn’t true. He admired the dragon and something more but it was a pretty new feeling so he wasn’t sure.

Fren looked up at her group of questers. Castin was crouched over Denia with a furrowed brow as deep as the canyons of Ican and Wester, her Wester, was gazing imploringly at this new dragon. All of their hearts were so full it made her own clench in loneliness. She shook it off, knowing the emotion was foolish. She was leading a quest to save her people and, maybe, the dragons, and worrying about her friends’ crushes wasn’t going to get them anywhere. She took a deep breath.

"Listen up," she said clearing her throat, "think about where we are. We have talisman from the Dalesh, the Felders and the Ican. No, we don’t know what to do but we know we need to head north. The Ice lands are all that remain. We need their help to bring the four together. I don’t know much about that place, but I know that none of us is prepared to survive there as we stand. We need furs for warmth, we need a supply of food and water and we might just need a plan."

The others were staring at her, mouths agape. Her words were pulling them out of their stupor but she wasn’t done yet.

"Wester, I know it isn’t why you are here and I can only ask as a favor, but we need you to carry Denia. Can you do it?"

Wester nodded his head slowly.

“We'll need straps or a saddle of some sort to keep her in place."

"I know," Castin interjected, "I can make something using my pack and the rope from Felder."

"Good," Fren nodded in approval while Castin began to fashion a harness.

"Siena," she turned to the red dragon, "we don’t know anything about you, nor you us. You lived your life, unwillingly it seems, with the Ican and I can’t expect you to agree to a new commitment with the world open before you. However, if there is a chance that we can stop the destruction of both our tribes and maybe bring them back together doesn’t that seem most important?"

"What do you want me for? I’m not a pack dragon!" Siena growled deeply making Fren step backwards. But a moment later, Siena looked sheepishly at Wester…" I didn’t mean…well…"

“It's OK", said Wester, "but it’s actually better than having walk beside these slow-pokes." He grinned and nudged Fren with his wing.

Siena regarded them both. “It's nice, or something, that you are all friends but I still don’t see how I can help."

"I don’t know," Fren continued, "we really don’t know what the next step is. We need the last talisman. Once we have them all, well we’re really hoping it becomes clear. I think together they have a power that can help us prevent conflict but we’re not sure. Kind of a crazy project to ask you to join, I guess, but I know we’d all so much rather have you along." Fren looked over at Wester as she spoke and saw him trying really hard not to jump out of his scales as he anticipated the other dragon’s answer.

"It does sound mad. But, honestly, I’m not sure where else to go. I don’t know anything of Crail outside the Ican valley. I’ve never even seen another dragon… until now. I’d really like to know what it’s like to live with your own kind."

Wester hung is head but then he took a deep breath and walked over to Siena. "I kind of ran away from my tribe in order to join Fren. They have no idea I’m with Crail. It's all pretty messed up. But, if you want to be with dragons, I’ll give you directions and a symbol of introduction and I’m sure they’d let you stay. Maybe you can tell them, especially my sister, that you met me out hunting… but in any case they can’t stop me now so I’m sure it’d be OK."

"What I was going to say is that I’d like to live with dragons but I think it’d be OK to start with one dragon friend. After all, what’s the point of settling in somewhere if the world is going to be pulled apart?"

Wester’s slumped shoulders straightened and he sat up puffing out his chest, "yeah, that sounds smart!" And he gazed at Siena with an ear to ear grin. Fren figured she was imagining it, but it seemed like the orange dragon was blushing!

 

Chapter 30

Fren and Wester stood on a small rise overlooking the clearing where the group was assembling. In the distance, to the north, snowcapped peaks were just visible above the green plains and deepening woods. The end of their quest wasn’t any clearer to them than when they set out from Dalesh but in their packs they carried three out of the four talisman, and more importantly their group had expanded from three to five. 

Denia had woken the evening before. She was weak from loss of blood but she was able to assess her own injuries better and assured them that she’d recover. She had insisted that her wound be scalded to prevent infection and to seal it. The process shook them all to the core but showed Siena to be a valuable partner already. She had taken the hot stone and pressed it to the Felder’s side when the other failed to do so. Fren chose a few herbs from the store she took from Bronwel. She had no idea whether she was right but the mixture if the herbs and hot water did seem to sooth the Felder. Denia fainted from the pain but when she awoke she showed no signs of fever and was able to eat and drink. They all felt hopeful that she’d be walking in a day or two.

Castin was keeping an eye on Denia but had also done some hunting with Wester. Together they had collected enough pelts to help combat the cold up north, though none really knew what to expect. When Fren asked Wester and Siena if they needed furs too they both insisted they did not but later, together, they agreed they really had no idea about their bodies in the cold. Wester told Siena about the pelts he was meant to be gathering for Peregrin and how angry she probably was. His heart flipped a few times when Siena asked him about the binding planned between Peregrin and Flex and seemed very interested in the ritual of bonding.

Siena often stays on the outskirts for the group as if to observe how people, and dragons, who liked each other, functioned. She also kept a watchful eye on the horizon for any sign of the Ican. Though they saw nothing, they decided to break camp the following day and put more distance between them and Berute. Little by little, Siena began to participate more and they became more accustomed to having two dragons in their midst.

Fren and Wester talked long about what to expect up north and what would happen if they were successful there. They often gazed west toward the coast of Crail, a place neither had seen and beyond which they could only guess. But, if their entire quest was real it there were Dragons out there who were planning to return to Crail and it was up to them to be sure that the visit did not include another scorching!

At first light they lifted their packs to their backs. Denia climbed onto Wester’s back, apologizing every few minutes until he swivled his neck to look at her,

"Look, Denia, I don’t mind helping out until you feel better, but if you keep on apologizing every few minutes I might decide you’d be lighter with one less leg, OK?" He bared his fangs a little but when Denia began to giggle Wester couldn’t help doing the same. 

“Don't be ridiculous Wester,” she replied “I know you only eat fish!"

Siena felt awkward about Wester helping out so much so she insisted having the pelts and some food supplies tied to her back. As such, each member of the team was heavily laden as they began their march north. Even as the warm breezes blew over them and the grass was hot beneath their feet each felt a current of cold pass through them as they walked toward the mountains. Fren didn’t know if it was the start of the cold weather or the fear that came with getting closer to their goal but she was as happy as she could be to be with this group and she took a deep breath and strode forward.


End file.
